Like You Know Me
by TheFuzzyKitten
Summary: Hiccup is just.. a weird-normal guy. He gets picked on a lot and he doesn't fit in so.. weird-normal fits him perfectly. He usually is calm and collected.. But, when the new guy starts getting under his skin wayyy to much... Hiccup cant help but give him attention... {Hijack! cx} RATED MATURE FOR THE LANGUAGE USED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Like You Know Me...**_

**Hello everyone cx. Sooo, this is my attempt at my Second Fanfiction.. **

**Please, Tell meh what I can do better! I feel like I rushed this… like there isn't enough detail at some parts… **

**Anyways, please leave a review.. if you want.. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM HTTYD OR ROTG {I have a few.. Ocs.. but yeah… .~.} **

**~Enjoy {If you can..}**

...

Chapter One:

The small one moved down the hall, staggering slightly. He kept his head towards the ground, not wanting to step on others feet like he did last time. A small shudder went through his body as the auburn haired boy remembered the time he had, in fact, stepped on a much, much bigger boy's foot...Lets just say it didn't end well. The green-eyed one shook his head slightly as he maneuvered around other students, seeing the door to his class not to far down the hall. _ I might actually get to class without any trouble.._ Then, he was one the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you stupid ass!" The remark came from above the boy now on the ground.

"Bro! Isn't that Hiccup?" Another voice came, somewhat further away, from what Hiccup could tell.

"Oh, youre right, Jason." The other scoffed. Now, Hiccup was being hoisted up, his backpack discarded on the floor. He was pushed forcefully onto the wall closest to where he had fallen. Hiccup's head was spinning, not to sure what was happening or how it happened.

"Yeah! Teach him a lesson,Garrett!" Jason's call was now closer. Hiccup blinked and stared somewhat wide eyed at Garrett, his hands finding their way to the ones that held him up by his shirt. His legs squirmed slightly in the air, hitting the wall he was pressed up to a few times. His eyes flicked from Garrett to the now gathering crowd.

"Well?" Garrett hissed, shaking Hiccup slightly, making his eyes instantly move back to the blonde. "Aren't you going to apologize to me, Fishbone? Or am I going to have to force you to do so?" Hiccup gulped and wrapped his fingers around the other's wrists, not that his fingers were long enough to go all the way around them.

"I'm sorry.." He muttered, meaning it only to the extent that he didn't really feel like getting the shit beat out of him today.

"No. Its 'I am so sorry Garret, all great and mighty. I shall never present my waste-of-space-self to you ever again and, if I do, I give you the permission to hit me however many times you wish.'" He sounded amused throughout his whole "speech".

Hiccup bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from giving a smart remark to the stronger teen. He repeated what Garrett had told him to say, somewhat annoyed with himself. _All you would have to do is become strong like your father but no! _Of course he couldn't really blame himself for this, for, he couldn't ... _help_ it. He was born with a small frame and fragile bones. But really, he wasn't _that_ skinny. Yes, Garrett was able to pick him up with ease but that was because the blonde hair, blue eyed male was huge. He was stocky, standing at 6'2 easily, with 210 pounds of probably nothing but muscle. Hiccup, on the other hand, was again, small framed, 5'5 and 127 pounds. He had some muscle, but his weight didn't come from them like Garrett's. He wasn't the smallest boy in his grade, but he was probably a close,_close_ close, second.

"Good boy, Hiccup!" Garrett said in a high-pitched, baby voice- the kind you used for a dog. "Now.." He let go of Hiccup's shirt suddenly, making him falter during his landing; somehow, he stuck it and caught himself before falling to the ground. "..Don't get in my way again.." Garrett finished, his voice now low and menacing. He gave Hiccup a shove, making him hit his head on the wall.

As Garrett turned and made his way down the hall away from Hiccup, the green-eyed boy picked up his backpack and brushed off his uniform shirt. He sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his head that was now throbbing thanks to the "attack". He started making his way to his class again, knowing that any second now the bell would ring and he would be late to Astronomy. This bothered Hiccup extremly but he tried to "let it go".

Hiccup was a smart boy. He was, by far, each and every one of his teacher's favorite student- what teacher wouldnt love a boy who was A: quiet and B: does his work with no complaints? He kept straight, high A's with ease and he understands how to do something new rather quickly. He was a "teacher's pet", if you will, but, he would never admit this for Hiccup was.. well.. stubborn. He never liked taking 'no' as an answer and he was quite sarcastic. He liked to turn peoples' words against them when they were to talk, but, he would never hurt someone emotionally or physically. He knew that his sharp tongue could offend some people so he tried to keep his mouth shut but sometimes.. this just didn't work. He was a kind-hearted person and he cared for everyone, even if the person looked down on him.

Hiccup didn't really have any friends either, if you didn't count teachers that is. His best friend, Sandy, moved across the country just before he and Hiccup would have been freshmen. Sandy, or Sanders P. Hillman, was a short, chunky boy with tan skin. He had peach-tan hair and he really was rather quiet. He was smart like Hiccup but he was more.. 'street' smart than book smart. He could take care of himself way better than Hiccup could, only because he wasn't afraid to put people in their place if they stepped out of line.. He was level minded but his patience dwindled way quicker than Hiccup's. Either way, the two boys kept in contact with each other since Sandy's depart a year ago.

Hiccup finally made it into Astronomy, stepping into the room just as the bell rang. He let out a deep sigh of relief and limped to his seat, slipping off his backpack before sitting down carefully in his chair. He pulled his legs under the table part of the desk and bent his upper half over, grabbing his notebook and sketch pad out of his pack. He set it on his desk just as the teacher, Miss. Johnson, began the introduction into the new lesson. Hiccup fished out a pencil and took notes when he was instructed to do so. He glanced at his beloved sketch pad, dismissing the thought of drawing in class each time he did so. Finally, he decided to give in to his "needing" and flipped it open, turning each page carefully until he was on a clean sheet. He pushed his notebook aside, paying the lesson not even a snippet of his attention now. He ran his fingers on the page gently before deciding on what he was going to draw: a dragon.

Hiccup was an excellent artist. He had won many contests with his drawings as well as been asked many times by numerous companies and businesses to draw logos or to paint a design on a workplace's wall. He didn't mind this 'work' for he always liked to draw. He most favorite thing to draw, however, were dragons. For some reason, Hiccup loved dragons; they were his favorite 'mythical' animal. Even though some might say that this was weird, Hiccup often imagined himself _riding_ a dragon. He knew that this would never happen but for some reason the image of him on a dragon seemed… right. It was hard to explain and even he couldn't really understand it himself.

Hiccup began to move the pencil gracefully, starting with the creature's head. He sketched out the ears of his dragon, following that line down to the slender back. Without lifting up his pencil, he drew a curved line around what would soon be the body of the dragon, making a tail. He then went back to it's head, beginning to make the body. He brung the chest of it out slightly, sloping it back in to continue on to its front foot.

About half way through his making, the door to the room opened, making Miss. Johnson fall silent in the middle of her lecture.

"Hello, ." Hiccup looked up at the sound of the voice of the principal, Mr. North. "You have a new student."

A boy stepped into the room, grinning cheekily. The first thing Hiccup noticed was that he was not wearing the school's uniform. He was wearing a white v-neck with a brown vest over it. This was followed with brown,tight_ish_ pants. He looked nice but the clothing didn't quite _fit_ him..The second thing he noticed was the boys striking features. This boy was around 5'9, possibly 5'8, with white, handsome kind of messyhair. His eyes were a piercing blue and his teeth matched the color of his hair. He was lean and fit with the perfect amount of muscles in the right places. Hiccup could tell that this boy was the kind of person that no matter what face they made or 'what the weather was', they would be beautiful.

"This is Jackson Overland Frost." Mr. North concluded with a nod and a small smile. He shut the door behind him as he left the class, exchanging a small glance with Miss. Johnson before doing this action.

"Welcome, Jackson." Miss. Johnson said in her happy toned voice after a moment of silence.

"Please, ma'am." The boy responded, his voice cool and somewhat cocky in a way. "Call me Jack." His grin stayed on his face as he turned and waved somewhat _to _happily at the class. His eyes moved around the classroom, going from student to student, until his eyes landed on Hiccup. Hiccup found himself staring at the handsome boy stupidly and blood rushed to his face when he realized that the one standing in the front of the room was staring back at him. He instantly flicked his gaze back to his desk, continuing to work on his drawing. _What is wrong with you, Hiccup!? _He yelled at himself in his head, unable to make his blush disappear.

"Jack, take a seat wherever you would like. We will just...continue on with this lesson." She went on, looking somewhat awkward.

Hiccup sighed and toned her out once more, his dragon becoming more and more amazing with each move of his pencil. He had now finished the body of the dragon so he took a small break to look it over. He smiled to himself, satisfied, and continued on to detail, not noticing the white-haired boy watching him from a row over. He made the eyes of the beast intense looking, following that up with adding flaring nostrils. He drew in dull spikes running down its back, putting a few on its head as well. He finished the drawing by adding the shadow under its folding wings and under its body. He set down pencil and thought for a moment just to pick it up again and write the word '_Toothless_' above the dragon.

Hiccup jumped out of his 'world' as the bell rang. He stood, gather his notebook and sketch book and stuffed them into his bookbag. He slung it over his shoulder, waiting for the other people on his row to stand and leave. He finally made it out of the room, trugging to his next class, Gifted Advanced Algebra. He noticed a small tugging on his backpack, like someone was hanging on to it, but he ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination. Hiccup snaked around the students, getting weird looks from everyone he passed. _Why are they looking at me like that? They usually do look at me but not like..this._ He began to hear murmurs coming from the other students that he past. He moved his eyes to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with any of them.

He felt a tug on his backpack again. _Now...This is getting annoying.._ It couldn't be his imagination if it happened _again_ and when it did, in fact, happen again, the tug was much more harder. Hiccup finally had enough. He turned around swiftly, his eyes flaring. He was greeted by the wide, surprised blue eyes of the new guy. _His eyes… are beautiful…_ Hiccup thought before clearing his throat and shaking his head slightly.

"What the hell do you want?" he muttered to Jack, eyes flicking to the ground again.

Jack held up two hands, a smile crawling onto his face. "Sorry, Sorry! I didn't mean to tug! I just.. didn't want to get lost." His cocky voice was still being used and he dropped his hands, eyes looking Hiccup up and down.

"You shouldn't tug on someones bag.." Hiccup retorted in a mutter, still unable to look at him. As his eyes stayed to the ground, he noticed something odd about the lean boy in front of him. _Where are his shoes? _Hiccup couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before! The guy didn't have any shoes! _When is this guy going to get a uniform! Its irritating! _"And why do you not have shoes on?" Hiccup added, taking a step away from Jack and moving his eyes up the white haired boy's body until they were on his still grinning face.

Jack shrugged slightly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I just.. don't like shoes.. Oh, but, can you tell me how to get to.. Mr. Belch's class?" He let the last part of his words out with an amused _puff_. Hiccup narrowed his eyes, getting slightly _more_ annoyed with this person. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it instantly, biting the inside of his lip.

"He is my next class.. Follow me. Oh, and, don't tug on my bag ever again.. its irritating.." Hiccup finished, turning around on his heel.

"Really? Great! Whats your name? I'm Jack." Jack said way to excitedly as he walked somewhat behind Hiccup, his head up scanning what was in front of them.

"Hiccup.." the auburn haired boy muttered back, his brow furrowing. _When I saw him, I didn't think he would be this annoying… _

"Thats a unique name. I like it just like I like you, Hiccup." Jack said back in his cool, cocky voice. Hiccup glanced at him, his irritation beginning to grow some more. His next class was close now, to Hiccup's relief. He picked up his pace only slightly, not wanting to _seem_ rude.

"You dont know me, so dont say you 'like' me.." Hiccup muttered, finally coming up to Mr. Belch's class. He stepped in, his instincts moving him to his seat which was placed somewhat in the middle of the room. To his disappointment, Jack followed him, sitting down in the seat behind Hiccup's. Hiccup let out an annoyed huff before taking out his Algebra book as well as his sketch pad. He tried to tone the boy behind him out as he continued to talk.

" Oh, but I do know things about you, Hiccup." Jack said with a matter-of-fact tone. The boy leaned forward. "I'm good at knowing a person as soon as I meet them..." His voice was low now, his breath hitting the back of Hiccup's neck, making him lean forward.

"Dont do that!" Hiccup hissed, his hand now placed on the back of his neck, rubbing it lightly. He looked at the smirking face of Jack, his own face redder than a ripe tomato. He shifted in his seat, the blush still on his face. "Why in the name of the gods would you do that?" He asked in the same hushed, sharp voice.

Jack shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "To get your attention really.." he sneered, his eyes rushing with mischief.

"Leave me alone…" Hiccup muttered, turning his face back around but not pressing his back against his chair- doing that would just be asking for it again! His heart beat had quickened from the other boy's action but Hiccup couldn't really understand why.. _He's really pissing me off.._ The bell rang and Hiccup looked up, seeing Mr. Belch stumble into the room with his goofy looking smile. This was his favorite teacher; not because they both had names that was also the name of an involuntary spasm of the diaphragm- don't get him wrong, that was a plus!- but because Mr. Belch was just.. uplifting. He made Hiccup feel happy at some points of time and even made him the captain of the Math Athletes, which made Hiccup feel needed.

Mr. Belch called roll, introduced Jack to the class, and began teaching. Hiccup sighed deeply, putting his head in his hand. He let his thoughts take over, replaying what had happened this morning. No doubt Garrett would give him trouble till he got bored with him... Thats what every other bully did. Hiccup tried to convince his dad that this school was no good; not only were the students here unkind, but the classes were to.. _easy_ for him. He didn't feel challenged at all with any class he took- he was even in the highest class you could be in at his grade level! Without a doubt, Hiccup's favorite class was art. _I can't wait till seventh period. Thats when I can transfer my drawi-_

_**Kick**_**. **

Hiccup moved forward slightly in his seat, the foot of the person sitting behind him running into his desk. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Jack, his face pulling a _'Did you just really..?' _look. Jack was leaned back in the seat, just like Hiccup had last seen him. His white teeth were showing, forming a side smile, and his arms were crossed over his chest. He winked at Hiccup in a rather flirtatious way, making Hiccup snap his attention back to the front. Hiccup felt his face grow hot as he tried to listen to what Mr. Belch was saying. _What the hell? He just kicked my desk! He is going to get me in trouble and when he does, I seriously am going to-_

_**Kick.**_

Hiccup didn't look back this time. He gripped his pencil hard and practically stared at Mr. Belch. _Treat him like you would a dog. Don't give him any attention; he will get bored and stop what he is doing if you don't give him the attention he is craving for. _He clenched his jaw, ready to do just that.

It didn't stop. For the rest of Mr. Belch's class, Jack kept on kicking Hiccup's desk. And even after that class ended, Jack wouldn't stop being a pest. Apparently, Jack had everyone of Hiccup's classes with him- well, almost all of them. So far, Six of Hiccup's seven classes he had attended, Jack had at the same time he did. In each of these classes, Jack always picked the desk either next to or behind Hiccup. This made Hiccup quite irritated, but he was overjoyed when he discovered that Jack didn't have his art class with him. He actually got to calm down in that class, and he spent the whole time transferring his '_Toothless_' drawing onto a professional sheet of art paper. It looked nice and formal and he wanted to work on it the rest of the day but he knew he couldn't. As if on cue, the bell ring for them to leave seventh period and head to eighth. _At least I have one more period.. _

Hiccup shook his head and put up all of his supplies, making sure to place '_Toothless'_ into a safe drawer. He grabbed his pack on the way out, heading towards the gym. He felt his stomach flip over itself at the thought of going to this horrible class. Hiccup didn't mind the class itself, but more of the people in the class with him. For some reason, he was put in the class with every single athlete that just _loved_ to mess with him. Hiccup let out a sad sigh as he headed out of the school building; the gym was a separate building that wasn't far from the main building.

Hiccup looked up at the cloudy sky. He was greeted by a gust of cold wind as the doors to the gym came closer to him. _Right.. Fall is here… _A small smile spread across his freckled face. Hiccup's favorite season had to be autum. It was neither hot or cold.. it was just right. He loved the sound of leaves rustling and wind making the trees sway. Hiccup snapped back into reality when he realized that he was now in front of the gym doors. He took a deep breath before opening them and stepped inside.

He made his way to the boys' locker rooms, walking inside and grabbing his shorts and shirt out of his bag. He unbuttoned the shirt every boy was required to wear to go to this school, taking it off and pushing it into the pocket that his gym clothes came from. He pulled the regular t-shirt over his head before doing the same thing with his pants, putting on shorts after he put the pair into his bag with his shirt. He ran his hands down his hair, flattening it out as he made his way out of the locker room. He went to the gymnasium floor, looking around for the teacher, .

Hiccup rubbed his arm as other students filled the gym, most of them giving him a nasty look. He looked to the floor, wanting this class to be over. _Where is the teacher.. If he doesnt get here soon, Ill be pick-_

"Hey, Fishbone." _-ed on. _Hiccup finished in his head before looking up at the one and only Garrett. He took a small step back, not breaking the look he was sharing with the tall male.

"It totally slipped my mind that _you _were in this class. This is going to be too fun!" Garrett laughed rather loudly, his eyes looking at Hiccup like he was a piece of prey. _Come on you stupid Bunny, you need to get here now! _Hiccup glanced at the gym doors, hoping that the teacher would just suddenly appear.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you…" Garrett hissed at him, stepping closer to Hiccup so he was looming over the smaller one. Hiccup took a gulp, his eyes back on Garrett.

"I uhm.. Sorry.." He stuttered, wanting to disappear.

"Do you remember what you said this morning, Shrimp? You said that I could beat you if you got in my way again.. I think this counts.." Garrett smiled evil, his hand forming into a fist. Hiccup shut his eyes, his hands going up in defense, as Garrett's knuckles hit the left side of His jaw. Hiccup fell back, pain shooting through his face. He caught himself with his hands before covering the wound with his hands. He rolled over to his side, bringing his legs up, bending his knees. He felt tears of pain swell under his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He let out a small groan of pain and his body trembled slightly.

Garrett snickered, turning and moving in a prideful motion back to his friends, receiving many high fives. Hiccup heard laughs coming from all around him as he stayed on the ground in his ball he had created with his body. His chest burned as he continued to choke back his tears. Garrett had hit him hard.. Harder than Hiccup has ever been struck before. He knew there would be a brush, a big one at that.

After another moments of cowering in pain, Hiccup sat up, slowly removing his hand from his wound. He stood up shakily, his eyes wide. He took many uneven breaths, not noticing Mr. Bunnymund _finally_ enter the Gym. The teacher with weird tattoos running up his arms looked around the big room, eyes stopping on Hiccup. He tilted his head slightly before heading over to the boy, gently taking his chin in his palm to inspect his jaw.

" 'nd how'd you get that one, mate?" Hiccup was asked, grimacing slightly at the Australian accent. He pushed his hand away, leaning back away from him.

"I'm fine.. Just.. hit a pole." Hiccup mumbled, rubbing the aching point gently with his thumb. Mr. Bunnymund knew this wasn't true but he didn't pry. He nodded once, turning to the rest of the class to make sure everyone was here. After he completed this, he made his way swiftly to the supply closet, pulling out the bucket of dodgeballs.

" 'lright you youngins.. We are going to play Dodgeball." He said with a small smile. He picked teams quickly, setting out the balls in the correct places. He looked from one side to the other, counting the members of each side to make sure they were balanced.

Hiccup was glad he was put on the team with Garrett. He was pretty sure that it he wouldn't have been, Garrett would have given him some more bruises to go with the one that was displayed on his face. Mr. Bunnymund blew a whistle, and the game started. Hiccup didn't rush for any of the dodgeballs or even 'ready up'. He walked slowly forward, moving closer and closer to the half-court line. He looked at each of the players on the opposite team, noticing a girl on the opposite team holding a ball closely to her chest. Hiccup stared at her, which he knew was weird.

The girl finally took notice to him. She turned to the two other girls that stood with her and giggled, turning back to face him. She then jogged towards Hiccup, throwing the she was holding at him with little force. It hit Hiccup on the arm and with that, he was out. Hiccup walked to the side lines, satisfied that he didn't have to play this round. He smiled slightly as he sat down on the bleachers.

"Isnt that cheating?"

Hiccup jumped at the voice, not noticing the white-haired boy sitting on the bleachers. He looked at Jack, moving his whole head. Jack's amused face turned to one of slight confusion. He looked at Hiccup's bruise, his eyes darken for a split second before grinning widely.

"I bet you would be good at if you tried, Hiccup." He continued, pulling his bare feet up on the bleacher in front of him, the one Hiccup was sitting on. Hiccup blushed slightly, turning back to the game.

"No, I suck at sports." Hiccup muttered, rubbing his arm with his hand. "And why arent you in the proper clothing? And why do you still not have shoes on?" he asked in a rush, his face still red.

Jack gave a chuckle and shook his head. "You worry too much.. I would have brought clothes if I knew I had this class. Mr. Kangaroo over there told me that I could join the game next round, so, you better watch out for me.. I love dodgeball.." He said with his cocky voice.

Hiccup furrowed his brow. _Kangaroo? What? _"Ill just get out like I did this round.." He said back, noticing that his side was losing. Jack fell silent. Hiccup glanced in his direction only to find Jack now sitting right next to him, rather close to.

"Youre right. You couldn't get me out even if you tried.. Puny boy.." Frost said, eyeing the green-eyed boy with challenging eyes. For some reason, his words got under Hiccup's skin more than the others' words. He clenched his jaw and looked forward again, not saying anything. Jack grinned and looked forward as well.

Garrett was the last one on Hiccup's side now. When he was hit, Mr. Bunnymund called the game and started resetting it. Hiccup got up with a sigh and moved back to his side, watching Jack do the same thing but going to the opposite side of him. He was still grinning and looking at Hiccup with his challenging eyes when the match started. Hiccup did the same thing as he did the first time, moving to the front and hoping that the girl would get a ball and get him out once more. He found the girl and looked at her, happy that she did, in fact, have a ball. His attention was on her, not the ball coming straight at him with great speed.

It zipped by Hiccup's head, hitting the wall a ways behind him with a huge _smack._ Hiccup blinked, his eyes moving to where the ball was thrown from. Jack stood there, his face serious. When their eyes met, Jack gave Hiccup a small side smile.

" I told you.." Jack bent down, grabbing a dodgeball that was rolling towards him. " Watch out for me.. Puny boy." Rage rushed through Hiccup as Jack threw the ball he had just picked up at him. Hiccup side stepped, dodging the ball that was thrown at him just barely. His gaze darkened as he watched Jack move for another ball that was rolling to his side.

_He really.. really gets under my skin.. _Hiccup thought to himself as he took a few steps back. _I don't understand it.. Every other guy in here can do something to me and I wouldnt give it a second thought.. Yet when __**he**__ does, I get so irritated.. _Hiccup felt his face heat up with his thoughts. _Why in the gods names am I blushing? All I want to do now is get the ass out… _

Jack finally picked up a ball, moving around his team mates till he was directly in front of Hiccup on his side. He smirked, meeting Hiccup's stare before beaming it at the auburn haired boy. Hiccup gritted his teeth, holding his ground. He pushed most of his weight forward, letting the ball smack him right in the chest. He wrapped his arms around the ball as it tried to richetche off of him, catching it. He stood up straight, bring the ball into his hand.

"Youre out.. Frost." He said in the strongest voice he could muster up, smirking slightly. Jack still was grinning as he made his way over to the bleachers, sitting down with a shake of his head.

"Great catch there, Hiccup!" Mr. Bunnymund practically yelled across the gym, jumping in the air vaguely. Hiccup, even though he was quite pleased, rolled his eyes. He dropped the ball, knowing for sure that he wouldn't be able to get anybody out by _throwing_ it.

After that match, and Hiccup's team winning, Mr. Bunnymund told them to change to go home. Hiccup entered the locker room, changing as swiftly as possible. When he came back out of the locker room, Hiccup headed straight for the exit; since it was the last class of the day, Mr. Bunnymund left every student that walked home leave early.

Hiccup lived somewhat close to the school, not even a half mile away. His father thought it would be plain stupid for him _not_ to walk home when he lived this close. Hiccup didn't mind much either, mostly when it was his favorite season. He shifted his book bag on his shoulders, looking up towards the sky once again. He got developed into his thoughts.

_So I just let that Jackass- I'm hysterical- pester me all day. I have every class with him except for art! I swear, if I have to go through one more day with him I'm going to kill myself… _Hiccup sighed heavily, the feeling of annoyance coming up again. _He thinks he knows everything.. I also think he __**knows**__ hes getting under my skin… Thats probably what he trying to do. I keep on reacting so he must be having fun with it.. _Hiccup looked to the ground, kicking at it as he walked on. _And why do I always get flustered around him! I don't understand it! Its probably because he irritates me so much… _

Before Hiccup realized it, he was in front of his home. His house was fair sized, a one story house with three bedrooms and two baths. The outside of the house was a dull grey color with a single door garage. The window panes that you could see from the outside of the house needed to be repainted but the yard was cut nicely. Hiccup blinked and headed towards the front door, hearing a loud screech of wheels behind him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a huge Uhaul {Moving truck} pull up into the driveway of the empty house across the street. _Oh yeah.. we are getting new neighbors…_

Hiccup turned back around and opened his front door, entering his home. He shut the door behind him, dropping his backpack down beside him, out of the way. He took a deep breath in and let it out before walking into his living room which was just the right of the doorway.

"Dad? I'm home." He called into the house, not getting an answer back. Hiccup shrugged it off, heading to his room. _Tomorrow will be fun…_ he thought with a hefty sigh. _Ill have to see Jack again which I'm not happy about.. Why does he have to be in every class I have? How is he as smart as I am? Hes a complete idiot who thinks he knows how to get under my skin when really I'm not at all affect by hi- _Hiccup stopped, stand in front of his door and staring at it.

"Why the hell am I even thinking about Jack-ass!"

…

**Thank you for reading cx**

**Tell meh if you want another chapter of this.. I have a plot forming I think…. hmmm…. **

**~TheFuzzyKitten cx **


	2. Chapter 2

_Like You Know Me.._

Soooooooo, Here is Chappy two!

I tried to add more.. 'fluffiness' to this… but I feel like I rushed it.. _again_ sooo…

Don't kill meh if you hate it ( /-\ ) I TRIED!

Please Review if ya wanna! Thanks to the peeps who did review meh last chappie. cx

_Enjoy!{If ya can..}_

…..

Chapter Two:

"Hiccup!" The booming voice practically shook the sleeping boy's room, making him bolt upright in bed. "Get up! You have to leave in ten minutes!" Hiccup's father finished.

"Damn it!" Hiccup cursed, throwing his comforter off of his body. He ran over to his closet, stripping off his clothing and throwing them to the floor a little ways off. He tugged his uniform off of its hanger, pulling up his pants. He then, with his shirt in hand, left his room in a rush, heading towards the bathroom. Once there, Hiccup put on some deodorant before sliding his shirt over his head. He brushed his teeth as well as he could for being in a rush before trying to pull down his crazy messy hair.

He made a face after he realized that it just _wouldn't go down._He dropped his hands to his sides to look at himself once over. _This is not how a student should look… My hair is a mess, my uniform is wrinkled…That bruise is a nasty purple color…. I look horrible… _Hiccup shook his head, deciding to 'fuck it'. He left the bathroom, heading out to the living room. He grabbed his pack on his way out, calling a farewell over his shoulder to his father.

Hiccup let out a long sigh as he began to move down the sidewalk, towards the school. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still not _fully_ awake. _Today is going to be fun.. Another day with __**him**__… Oh Gods.. I mean, he's good looking and stuff like that but his personality is just… _Hiccup shuttered, making a weird face- one that children would make when they were told to eat the broccoli that their parents had put on their plates. Hiccup stopped in his tracks, blinking many times as he stared forward.

"Did I just think he was _good looking?_ Am I going insane!" He brung the back of his hand up to his forehead, feeling to see if he was warmer than usual. "Do I have a fever? I don't feel nauseous… Maybe I should stay home from school today. I already look like crap and now I'm saying that a _guy looks attractive._" He brung out the last three words, his face growing warm.

" Oh, why, thank you Freckles. I think you're attractive to."

Hiccup jumped, turning around in one swift motion. Jack was standing there, his hands stuck inside of his pockets. He had a smirk on his face and he was wearing, to Hiccup's satisfaction, the school's uniform. His feet were covered by black dress shoes. Hiccup's voice caught in his throat; this boy looked way hotter than he did yesterday _because_ of the uniform.

"What…. how… Why in the name of the gods are _you_ here?" Hiccup's mouth was left open only slightly, blinking uncontrollably.

"Aww, aren't you happy to see me?" Jack said back in his cocky voice, stepping closer to Hiccup. "I mean.. you did just say I was _attractive_, didn't you?" amusment coursed through his voice as he leaned closer to Hiccup, his side smile showing his teeth.

Hiccup blinked some more before throwing his hands up, taking some steps away from Jack. "Why are you here?" Hiccup repeated himself, his voice cracking and wavering. _Calm down Hiccup.. Calm down… _He took a deep breath in, turning on his heel and continuing his walk to school, trying to get away from Jack.

"What? Can I not go to school?" He asked, walking after Hiccup, his voice still having _that_ tone… Hiccup said nothing in return. _So he lives near by.. great. Perfect. Exactly what I wanted to happen.. _As the two boys continued to walk, Jack tried to make conversation with Hiccup, only to be given the cold shoulder. The school building soon came into view, to Hiccup's relief.

"You know, ignoring the person you like won't make them date you…" The statement came out of no where.. and for some reason, Jack's voice was lower than normal- like he had saddened. Hiccup stopped abruptly, his blush coming instantly.

"I. Don't. Like you! I just met you _yesterday _and plus, you're a _guy_!" He said harshly and loudly, turning to face the other, taller male.

"Both of those things really don't matter Hiccup…" Jack said in a low voice, his side smile forming again. "And plus.. if you don't like me.. then why does your face _always_ get red when I'm around? Hm?" Jack took a step closer, leaning down so his and Hiccup's faces were at level. Hiccup's eyes widened and his irritation grew rather quickly.

"I do not like you, you Jack-ass!" Hiccup practically yelled this time. _Thank the gods no one is around right now… _He thought, just realizing that his volume was unnecessary.

Jack took a slight step back, chuckling softly. "Calm down there Freckles.. I was only joking.." He gave Hiccup a small smile, walking calmly around him. As Jack pasted Hiccup, he picked up his hand and ran it through the green eyed boy's hair, slipping it back in his pocket when he had finished. "Ill see you in Astronomy… Don't be late.."

Hiccup was breathing rather harshly, trying to calm himself. "He was.. kidding.. Get a hold of yourself Hiccup…" He brought his hand up to his hair, flattening it out the best he could. "Youve never gotten _this_ irritated with a person… Just.. Youll get used to it.. and soon he won't even spike your annoyance…" Hiccup nodded once, lifting his chin up. "I bet he is having fun with this! Ill just stop reacting!" He turned back around, confidence flowing through him. "I will show him!"

…..

The first half of the day flew by. Jack didn't do anything _so_ bad like that morning. He still followed Hiccup around like a lost puppy, and it didn't help that his assigned seat in every class was either next to Hiccup's seat or right behind it… Hiccup was proud of himself though; he hadn't snapped once at the white haired male! But now... it was lunch time.

Hiccup walked into the lunchroom, Jack not to far behind him. He made his way over to the table he sat in every day; this table was placed in the very corner of the lunch room, the table furthest away from every other table. Hiccup set his bag down, moving to get in line. Jack did the same, coming to stand behind him.

"What class do you have seventh period?" Jack asked suddenly, his eyes going around the lunchroom, not looking at Hiccup. Hiccup glanced at him, furrowing his brow.

"What does it matter to you? Its a class you don't have…" He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack shrugged, smiling lightly. "I could just follow you to that class you know… The band teacher is laid back so if I'm a few minutes late, he wouldn't care much."

_ So he is in band… I wonder what instrument he plays… _"If you do that I will literally kill you…" Hiccup mumbled. Jack made a weird sound- like an amused _huff_ of air.

"You do that Freckles…" He said under his breath, glancing at Hiccup, his eyes lingering on the auburn haired boy's still showing bruise. Hiccup didn't notice his look for he was looking at the back of the head of the person in front of him.

"And stop calling me Freckles, Frost. Its annoying.." Hiccup grumbled, grabbing a plate to get his fooD- the line had been moving up progressively. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the food, deciding that he wouldn't have the chicken that was laid out today. Instead, he grabbed an Uncrustable {Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich} and moved on down the line, an apple and a buttered roll being added onto his plate as well. He paid for his food before heading back to his seat, placing his tray onto the table before sitting. He took his apple and bit into it as Jack sat down in front of him.

"Do you not eat meat or something?" He asked, looking at Hiccup with questioning eyes. "Yesterday you had no meat on your plate- that stake was awesome by the way- and today, you got basically the same thing you got yesterday."

Hiccup blinked, chewing his apple piece. _Very observant… _Hiccup rolled his eyes before swallowing and answering. "I eat meat. Just.. not school cafeteria meat. Its gross and it smells weird and it just…" Hiccup furrowed his brow once more, making a disgusted face. "Its gross." He muttered, taking another bite of his apple. He looked at Jack, eyes falling to something behind him. A girl was moving closer to him, looking rather sneaky. When she noticed Hiccup looking at her, she brung up a finger to her mouth, making a '_Shh_' gesture. Hiccup flicked his gaze back to Jack, the girl still 'sneaking' up behind him.

"Well, it might look and smell gross but it actually is rather tasty." Jack said with a grin, taking his fork and stabbing a chicken nugget. He was about to stick it into his mouth when the girl jumped at him, saying "Boo!", and pushing him forwards slightly with her hands. Jack jumped, dropping his fork, making it land on his plate. "Holy shit! Astrid!" he said rather loudly, his voice somewhat cross.

The girl with the name of Astrid giggled, moving to sit next to Jack. "Oh quit your whining, Jacky, and learn how to take a little joke." She sneered, jabbing her elbow into his side. Jack stuck his tongue out at her, picking up his fork and shoving the nugget into his mouth, still looking cross.

Astrid was a very pretty girl. She had long blonde hair that was up in a high pony tail- females were only aloud to wear their hair down, in a bun, or in a high, tight ponytail in the school. She had short bangs that only covered the top part of her grey-blue eyes. She had a small, skinny frame but looked tough girl also had earrings that looked like spikes were running through her ears, and, what Hiccup saw as she talked, a tongue ring that was also a spike. _She has broken the dress code..._Hiccup took another bite of his apple, moving his gaze from the girl to his tray.

"Why are you here, Astrid?" Jack asked after a moment, his voice still sounding annoyed.

"What's with this attitude, Jacky? I'm just here cause I saw you sitting with… whoever this is.. and if you know me, you know that I'm rather curious. I've never seen you around...uh…?" She trailed off, eyes on Hiccup now. The freckled face boy didn't notice that the question was directed at him until he glanced up, noticing a silence being made. Both Astrid and Jack were looking at him. He swallowed the bite he had taken before answering.

"Hiccup. My name is Hiccup. I've been in your grade level since the fifth grade. We never have classes together though…" He muttered, his gaze flicking from Jack to Astrid and back again.

"Hm. Well, its nice to meet you Hiccup. I'm Astrid." She elbowed Jack arm. "Me and him are in the same band class. This dude is _killer_ on the snare*. Its insane!" She let out a hefty laugh, her wide smile staying on her face.

Jack looked at her, his face now softened a bit. "I'm "killer" on every percussion instrument! I'm going to take first chair* from you easily!" He grinned at her.

"Oh, quit your dreaming, Frosted Flake!" Astrid retorted, her eyes now having a challenging glaze to them.

Hiccup stood, taking his tray over to the trashcan, leaving the two bickering teens at the table. _They are obviously flirting with one another… _Hiccup blinked as a strange amount of vexation started up in him. He shook his head and dumped his tray, walking back to his seat and picking up his pack. Without a single look at the other two at the table, Hiccup headed out of the lunchroom. He began to walk to his next class, the halls almost fully empty.

_It sorta surprises me that a guy like him can be 'easily' liked. Its probably just that girl.. I saw resemblances between the two. They would probably be a cute coup-_

"I said, 'Hey, Fishbone'" The voice was strong.

Hiccup blinked, turning around to see Jason and Garrett moving towards him with confident strides. He tilted his head slightly. _Did they call me, like, before just now?... I don't remember hearing him.. _

" How _dare_ you ignore me. Are you asking for trouble, Fishbone? By the way you are acting, I think you are." The boy sounded pissed.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "No.. I'm not 'asking for trouble'.. I didn't hear you. Sorry." He mumbled, looking to the ground.

"Sorry wont cut it…" Garrett was now right on top {~heh..} of Hiccup. He brought his hands forward and pushed Hiccup forcefully, making the small teen fall to the ground with a thud. "Get up, you prick." He growled through gritted teeth, eyes flared with rage.

Hiccup stayed on the ground, pushing himself away from Garrett with his hands and feet. He was staring right at him, watching as the male stepped closer to him. He grabbed Hiccup's shirt and forced him upwards. Hiccup scrambled a bit, his foot coming in contact with Garrett's stomach, knocking the breath out of the blonde.

"You.. little bitch.." Garrett huffed out. He grip tightened around Hiccup's collar before throwing him to a wall, making him hit it and end up on his rear. Hiccup's eyes were now wide and stringed with fear. He brought his knees up, getting them as close as he could to his chest.

"Please.. I didn't mean to do that.." He said in a frantic voice, his hands now out in front of him. He had never been so scared before in his life. The way Garrett looked at him… _He wants to kill me.. And all I did was accidentally kick him in the stomach! _

"Sure you didn't.. And _I_ didn't mean to do what I'm about to do.." Garrett stepped closer to the boy against the wall, his hand forming into a fist. Hiccup shut his eyes tightly, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I would just.. stop there. You wouldn't want to get in trouble with the principal, would you, Garrett- wasn't it?" Hiccup's eyes snapped open to the sound of the white haired boy's voice.

"Who the hell are you? Leave us alone, unless you want a beating to." Garrett retorted, his gaze going to Jack for a moment before flicking back to Hiccup.

"Oh, I think you should leave _him_ alone…" Jack's voice had changed now; what once was cocky and cool was now low and warningly- like he was waiting for Garrett to do something wrong. "He obviously has done nothing wrong and plus.." Jack slowly moved to stand between Garrett and Hiccup, facing Garrett. His shoulders were rolled back and his hands were fallen against his sides, relaxed. "I don't think you could 'give me a beating'. You might be stronger than me but… I will win in a fight against you.. You can bet on that.." His head was raised slightly, his eyes meeting Garrett's.

Garrett cocked his jaw. "Next time.. just you wait." He said in an echoing voice before turning slowly and heading down the hall, Jason following him with a gruff _hmff._ Jack let out a deep sigh when they were gone. He turned around so he was facing Hiccup whom was still on the ground with his knees up. Hiccup was shaking slightly, his eyes on the wall across the hall.

Jack crouched down, trying to get Hiccup's attention. "Hey, Hiccup… Its okay. Hes gone now…" He hesitantly moved his hand to the auburn haired boy's shoulder. Hiccup jumped at his touch, his eyes darting to Jack. Jack gave him a small smile. "Hes not coming back… Its okay. Come on Freckles, if we don't go now, we might be late to class."

Hiccup blinked. He took in a deep breath before unwrapping his arms and standing shakily. "...I told you not to call me Freckles…" He murmured after a moment, shifting his backpack strap. Jack grinned at the comment, shaking his head as he followed Hiccup down the hall, towards their next class. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder, slowing his pace only slightly so that he was now walking next to Jack.

"... Thank you, Jack…" He gave him a small smile before adding "...-ass…"

"Hey! There is no need for that!" Jack commented before they entered their fifth period class.

…

Hiccup peeled off his gym shirt, sweat dripping from his hair. He walked across the locker room, going to where they kept towels in a cabinet. He opened it and pulled one out, enjoying its fluffiness before laying it on top of his head, ruffling his hair through the towel. Hiccup always made sure that he was the last one in the locker room. He knew that the other boys would make fun of his 'skin and bones' body. He let out a sigh as he took the towel off of his head and started drying his torso- oh how he hated work out days.

In the classes from what had happened at lunch and to now, Hiccup had found himself following Jack rather than leading him. Since the incident, he felt.. draw to the blue eyed boy; this fact made him cringe slightly. Other than his… 'clinging', the rest of his day wasn't as bad as his first. In art, he began to add color to his drawing. He decided to make '_Toothless_' a beautiful night black and make his eyes green with yellow details in them. But, art was now over. It was time to go home.

Hiccup hung the towel around his shoulders before heading back over to his bag, taking out his pants. He slipped off his shorts before pulling up his pants, buttoning them and brushing his hands on them. _I should just bring some house clothes with me.. I mean, I'm going straight home so.. Its pretty pointless to put back on my uniform… I'm sure dad would let me-_

"Hey, lets go!" Hiccup blinked. Jack walked into the locker room, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "Frecklessss, come on! Ive been waiting on you for two ho...urs…" Jack,when his eyes finally spotted Hiccup, didn't blink. His eyes stayed on the shirtless teen for a moment longer before he looked to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head once more before dropping his hand. "Uh.. So.. yeah.. Sorry for… yeah.." he turned and headed back out of the room, giving Hiccup one last glance before leaving,

_Was that a… a blush? I swear his… his face was pink… _Hiccup shook his head before taking the towel off of his shoulders. He threw it into the basket, pulled his shirt over his head, and picked up his pack before heading out of the locker room. Hiccup glanced around him before heading towards the gym doors. When he stepped out, he noticed Jack leaning on the outside wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you waiting for me again..?" Hiccup asked rudely, walking past the male who pushed himself off of the wall, walking after him.

"Well, this morning, we walked to school together.. So, you have to live close to where I do. I just want to see _how_ close…" Jack said with his cocky tone.

"Oh, and thats _not _creepy…" Hiccup muttered, glancing at him.

Jack chuckled before replying "Its not, Its not." He let out a soft sigh, looking up towards the sky. "You know, Hiccup, you and my sister are practically the exact opposites…" The comment took Hiccup by surprise. His eyes widened slightly but not to much.

_So he has a sister…_ "How so? Is she not a bundle of joy like me?" Hiccup intentionally made his voice go higher at the end of his words.

Jack chuckled once more. "She always gets in trouble, because she is adventurous, you know? She all so sweet and kind and just… "

"Oh and I'm not kind... Well thanks for that confidence booster, Jack-ass.." Hiccup mumbled, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"No no! She is just way more open about it than you! I never said you weren't kind cause I know you are at heart... Even if you did give me that horrible nickname…" He smiled a warm smile.

"Sureee thats what you meant.." Hiccup said crossly, kicking at a pebble that was in the way of his path {cause pebbles take up _sooo_ much space..}. "If I'm not kind to you, then why do you hang around me so much? Hell, we met _yesterday_. How do you know that I'm not like…. secretly an alien that is disguised as a human being or something?" Jack raised an eyebrow at him, making Hiccup rush out the point. "What I mean is, you say I'm 'nice at heart' or something like that but there is no way you can tell that about someone _as soon as you meet them_… I'm probably not what you expect me to be.. or something like that.." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, a puzzled look over coming his face.

Jack just side smiled, looking away from Hiccup and up to the sky once more. "I told you… I'm good at knowing everything about a person's personality as soon as I meet them…"

Hiccup shook his head. "Thats impossible! You won't 'know' me until at _least_ weeks away from today! Theres no way!"

"Well.. do you think you know me?" Jack asked, interest pricking in his voice.

"Well… I know you're nosy, ignorant, annoying, a smart ass, you think you are to good for things, do you wish me to go on?" Hiccup said, kicking at the pebble once more. "But do I think I _know _you know you… No. I don't think I do." He finished, his voice softer.

Jack watched him for a moment, his expression blank. "Got it Freckles." He said after a moment, looking forward. Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion. _Huh..?_

"Uh.. Got what?" He asked, looking at Jack with a rather confused face.

"I got what you are trying to tell me." Jack said, meeting Hiccup's confused gaze with a cocky grin. "Don't worry, I understand. You _want_ to know me more. I understand, my personality matches my appearance, don't worry."

Hiccup shook his head fiercely. "That isn't what I meant at all! What are you evening… What?!" Annoyance gained surface again and his face grew pink.

"Well, I hate that I have to end this conversation but we are at my house." Jack said, his tone of voice still staying. Hiccup huffed, looking to the ground .

"Aww… Does Freckles not want me to leave?" Jack was rather closer than Hiccup remembered; He now was looking down on Hiccup more steeply. His hand was moved to the top of Hiccup's head, ruffling his hair roughly. "Its okay. Ill be here in the morning to walk you to school." Hiccup pulled himself away from Jack, his light blush deepening.

"Stop calling me Freckles! How many times do I have to keep on telling you that?" Hiccup's annoyed tone came out with a few cracks here and there.

Jack smirked. "I don't remember you telling me that, Frecks, so…" He shrugged, turning on his heel. "Ill see you tomorrow. Try to get a good nights sleep." He waved his hand, not facing Hiccup.

Hiccup muttered under his breath, throwing a few curses at the boy. He took a deep breath before continuing to walk, stopping after he took two steps. He slowly looked to his left. _Its… my house… Then… that means.. _His head shot back to the right. He could see Jack heading up the steps of the house across from his own. He stared, watching Jack enter the house through the front door, the door shutting behind him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!"

…

***Snare-Snare Drum-{Internet Definition}: a small drum in the form of a short cylinder with a membrane at each end, the upper one being struck with hard sticks and the lower one fitted with snares. It originated in military use.** **{My Definition}: …. Its a small drum …. Makes a cool sound- unless you play it horribly.. then it sounds gross…**

***First Chair- {Internet Definition}: the premier musician playing a particular instrument in an orchestra, taking the lead for that instrument's movements and playing solos {My Definition}: Its the best player of an instrument in a band… **

Welp.. Tell meh what ya think? Should I ask for some help with the 'fluffiness' or something like that? I tried to make the most I could with the… situation they are in, ya know? I plan on time skipping a bunch between this chapter and the next {If you want me to make another one that is…}

Oh, yeah, and the only reason I updated this today was cause I don't have school _today_ and I didn't have school yesterday ...So.. yeah…

Anyways, again, Review if you want! I want you to like.. tell me everything wrong with this… Kay?

~TheFuzzyKitten c:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Like You Know Me… **_

**Hiya guys cx! Sooo, here is Chapter Three! **

**This is… well.. I'm not to sure to be honest… It either is horrible and should be burned or is okay… no inbetween .-. **

**Oh, and, I did a time-skip… like a big one… I just… couldn't really do anything with them like.. meeting a **_**day**_** ago sooo… I didn't really explain it to well though.. sowwiee… **

**Oh and To Meh Kupo: ...You're Perfect so.. Just.. Just STAPH. **

**And a Special thanks to Kitsu Maxwell. It's hard to explain but like.. Your Review just… I don't know, gave me some sort of confidence ..I ..Guess? I don't know but thanks cx cx **

**Now, for the chapter!**

**Enjoy~{If you can..} **

…..

Chapter Three:

Months had past and during this time, the two boys grew closer and closer. Hiccup found his irritation with Jack slimming each day- it was still there though- which surprised him. Yes, Jack still made sly comments and these made Hiccup snap at him sometimes but Hiccup felt like he was… attaching himself to the white haired male more as the colder months of the year approached. He tried to ignore this feeling- it's weird for a guy to depend on another guy so much… right?

_What if Jack realizes that I have grown more… you know… attached..? Wouldn't he be weirded out or something..? I'm not saying I like him because, I don't, but… _Hiccup's thoughts were starting up again as he sat in Chemistry, his eyes watching the outside through a window. _I mean… There is nothing wrong with people that… 'float that way'... but I don't! I like females, not males! _He leaned back in his chair, feeling heated. _And plus, Jack isn't even gay! He and Astrid are probably dating by now… She is always around him.. always.. clinging to him.. _His stomach knotted up at the thought of this actually being true. His cheeks flushed more with annoyance. _They can do whatever the hell they want to.. It's none of my business… _

"Hiccup? Are you listening?"

Hiccup jumped slightly, raking his eyes away from the window and to the front of the room, where Mrs. Tooth was looking at him. "As I was saying… Before you all get off for the holidays, I decided to give you a partner project." Groans came from all around the room. "Now, now, you cavities, it's a simple project and I'm allowing you to pick your partners. The project must be turned into me in one week. Find your partners and brainstorm for about ten minutes." With a nod, Mrs. Tooth practically fluttered back to her desk.

Hiccup sighed and turned his gaze back to the window, crossing his arms and laying them on his desk. _..How would my father take it.. you know, if I came out to him?- Not that I will cause I'm not gay!... I'm sure he wouldn't,.. care much. He has some friends that are so… if he accepts them, he would certainly accept his so-_

**Kick.**

"So, Frecks, will you be my partner? It'll give you an excuse to come over.." Jack was leaned forward in his seat, his lips mere inches away from the auburn haired boy's ear. Hiccup brought himself forward in his desk, creating a bigger distance between him and Jack, His cheeks flushed but he didn't take his eyes away from the window.

"Fine. We can be partners. But only because I know no one else will want to be my partner in this class…" Hiccup muttered under his breath. _I bet you it will snow soon… _

"What? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third doesn't have any friends?! I call shenanigans!" Jack was _clearly_ being sarcastic, but he wasn't trying to be rude, Hiccup could tell.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No, I do have _a_ friend. He moved away.. two years ago." He muttered, leaning back in his desk.

"Oh? This is the first time I've heard about this friend.. Please, tell me everything about him.." His voice was curious yet soft.

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at the male who had his head in his hand, staring at Hiccup. His gaze met Jack's gaze for an instant before he looked away, his cheeks becoming a deeper red. "Why do you _want_ to know? I don't want you around Sandy anyways…"

"Aw- and why is that Freckles?" His voice was still soft.

"Because I don't want the person that annoys me the most knowing anything about my best friend…" Hiccup stated crossly, realizing just how harsh he sounded. He felt slightly guilty but he bit his tongue. Jack had fallen silent because of his comment; he looked down at his desk, his hair covering his eyes.

"Alright.. Don't tell me can come over tomorrow, around noon. We will finish the project then so we don't have to worry about it for the rest of next week." Jack muttered, running a hand through his hair. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. _I was only kidding… I think he took it the wrong way… _Hiccup bit his lower lip, deciding to end the conversation there. _He'll bounce back.. I'm sure of it… _

…..

Hiccup pulled his dull green, long-sleeved shirt over his head. He set it comfortably over his frame before shaking his head, making water droplets that were still on his hair fly off. He sighed before pulling up a pair of grey pants, buttoning them at the top. It was just about to be noon on the day of Saturday. Hiccup and Jack didn't speak to each other even once after Hiccup's comment. Hiccup knew that it wasn't _his fault_; Jack just didn't take it the way Hiccup implied it.

The green eyed boy shrugged, leaving his room and heading out to the front door. As he entered the living room, Hiccup was surprised to see his father sitting on the couch. The man was stroking his long, poofy beard slowly with his fingers, seeming to be deep in thought. Hiccup blinked, stepping somewhat closer to the hefty man on the couch.

"Hey, uh, Dad. I'm going to head over to the house across the street; I have a project to do and the boy that lives in that house is my partner so…" He trailed off, clapping his hands together softly in an awkward way. He watched his dad whom looked at him for a moment with a blank expression.

"Right. You get it done then, son." Hiccup's father muttered back with a gruff voice, nodding once. Hiccup turned on his heel, picked up his bag, and headed out of the door, the cold wind hitting him without warning. _Thats the most words he has spoken to me face-to-face in a while… Maybe he is finally 'coming around'... Ever since mom died… he has been distant… _Hiccup shook his head, taking a hand to flatten out his hair afterwards. _You can think about that later…_ He started off, walking down his driveway and to the side of the street that separated his house from the one across the street.

Unlike his own, Jack's house was… bright, you could say. The base color of it was white, and the shudders and 'detail' of it were a dark blue. This house was also two-storied; you had to walk up steps to get to the front door. As Hiccup made his way across the street, he tried to imagine what the inside of the house would look like. _Its probably better looking than mine… He probably has two working parents who- _Hiccup stopped his thoughts there, irritation surfacing.

"Idiot. You have no right to think like that…" He muttered to himself, hitting his head once with his hand, stepping up the steps that led to the front door. For some odd reason, as he drew closer to the door, his heart beat began to quicken. _What's with this? All I'm doing is going over to his house to work on this project… We actually will probably be done in less than a hour… _Even after telling himself this, Hiccup's nerves gained some more as he stood in front of the gaint blue door. He hesitantly stuck his arm out, straightening a finger, and pressing the doorbell gently.

He withdrew his hand instantly, taking a polite step back away from the door. _I'm a little early… Will he be weirded out? No! It means nothing more than me mistaking the time or something like that… Anyway, why am I so nervous? I can't think straight! _He brought both of his hands up to his head. He ruffled his hair roughly, dropping them when he noticed the door opening. His eyes widened slightly and he would bet money that you could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

What greeted Hiccup was not Jack, to Hiccup's relief, but a short girl with shoulder length brown hair- with eyes the same color. The girl blinked up at Hiccup, tilting her head to the side in a cute way. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked the boy up and down, nodding once or twice while doing so. Her eyes suddenly widened with realization and she smiled widely, making her look even cuter.

"You must be Hiccup! Come in!" She stepped away from the door, letting it swing out. She looked excited as Hiccup hesitantly stepped into the house, looking to and fro. He was standing on a foyer, stairs branching away from it, letting you either go upstairs or downstairs.

"My name is Emma, I'm Jack's sister." The girl continued, shutting the door behind Hiccup. "He told me you were coming- I was surprised you actually showed up! I mean, with Jack being Jack and all…" The girl had a natural happy tone to her voice. She gestured for Hiccup to follow her as she stepped up the stairs that led up wards. Hiccup bent down to take off his furry boots, setting them by the door before following the girl.

"I love him though.. Oh but you didn't come here to talk to meee~.. did you?" She began to walked backwards as she got to the top of the stairs, quirking an eyebrow at Hiccup,suggesting something. Hiccup blinked at her before looking around the room he had just entered, which seemed to be the living room. He was standing on hardwood flooring, the room having a love seat and a huge-ass couch sitting across from a huge-ass tv. The wall color was the same dark blue as the outside of the house and there were many paintings on the walls-a few of Emma, a few of Jack, and some with both of them.

"Jackson!" Emma call made Hiccup jump. {He really does jump a lot…} "Hiccup is here!" Emma looked back at Hiccup, her suggestive look returning. "Well.. you both have fun."

Hiccup tilted his head, looking rather confused. "Why would working on a project be fun?"

"Project? Jackie said that you both are going-"

"Emma! Stop pestering our guest!" Jack was walking towards the two, coming down a hall that led to more parts of the house. Hiccup watched him come, his cheeks flushing heavily at the sight of him. Jack was wearing a blue hoodie that had some… flakey-icey things around the head of it and at the end of its sleeves. He followed the hoodie up with the part of tight_ish_ brown pants; he was also barefoot. Hiccup looked away after a moment, rubbing his arm with his hand.

"Well… Ill just leave you both _alonee~_" Emma winked at Hiccup before turning and half skipping, half walking down the hall Jack had just come down. Jack shook his head and smiled slightly, watching the little one go.

"Sorry about her.. She was so excited when I told her I had someone coming over.. She'll probably ask you a _whole_ lot of questions to.." Jack trailed off, glancing at Hiccup and holding his breath. "Here, we will work in the dining room." He puffed out after a moment of silence, leading Hiccup to a door not far from the stairs. Hiccup followed him, adjusting the straps of his backpack with his hands.

The dining room was huge, just like the couch and tv in the living room. The table was a eight seater and there was a medium sized china cabinet in the corner of the room. Hiccup blinked before rolling his eyes, not able to hold back a small chuckle. Jack looked back at him, turning and standing behind a chair.

"What?" Jack said, grinning. His voice had amusement as well as a bit of caution in it.

Hiccup shook his head, a small smile forming. "Nothing. Just that its hard to believe that my house and your house are in the same neighborhood. They usually build each house somewhat the same but… I guess not." He chuckled again, setting his bag down on the table.

"Oh, you didn't know? This house was built by someone else.. Not by the company that built the rest of the houses on this street. " Jack explained with his cocky tone, walking to the wall where he bag was. He picked it up and brought it to the table, setting it down like Hiccup had done his.

"Oh.. wow.. Interesting.." Hiccup muttered, his tone very sarcastic. He unzipped his bag, taking out the binder needed. As he was doing so, he accidentally brought his sketch book out with it. The book fell on the table, sliding slightly. Hiccup's eyes widened as he made a reach to grab it, being beaten to it.

"Whats this?" Jack asked, stepping away from the table with the book in his hand. Hiccup moved around the table slowly, stepping closer to Jack.

"Come on.. Give it back." He said in a mumble, holding out his hand to take it.

Jack sniffed, amusement pickling in his gaze as he watched Hiccup. "Nahh~" He said, opening the book gently. He looked down at it, going from page to page, taking in each drawing. He blinked multiple times, stopping on the '_Toothless_' drawing. "Well, Freckles, I figured out what your seventh period class is.." He said after a moment, looking up at Hiccup. "These are absolutely outstanding."

Hiccup blushed deeply, looking away from Jack. His arm was still out in front of him, waiting for the book. "T...Thanks." he mumbled, bringing his other hand up to rub the back of his head. _Ive been told that many times over… Why is it that when he says it, I get all flustered and butterflies dance in my stomach. _Jack stepped closer to Hiccup, handing him the book. As he did, his fingers brushed against Hiccup's, making the smaller boy pull away instantly. The sketch book fell to the floor, making a loud smack.

Hiccup's blushed deepened some more {If thats even possible..}. " !" He stuttered stupidly, crouching down and grabbing for his book.

"No please, allow me…" Jack crouched down as well, meeting Hiccup's gaze as the auburn haired boy looked up. The two looked at one another, neither of them breaking the stare. _His eyes… I've never seen them this close before… They have.. white flecks in them.. They are just… _

"...Perfect…" Hiccup didn't expect for the boy in front of him to finish his thoughts. He could feel the breath of the other on his face. Hiccup blinked, finally looking away from the beautiful blue orbs, straightening out his legs so that he was standing.

"So, we better start on this project, you think?" Hiccup muttered after clearing his throat, walking back over to where he had placed his backpack on the table. Jack practically jumped up from the floor, nodding once.

"Right. So, since you have amazing artistic abilities, you will be doing the 'neat' part…" Jack's cocky voice was back, making Hiccup feel a bit better. He set his sketch book on the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down in it.

"Okay.. but I'm not doing all the work, got it, Jack-ass?" Hiccup glanced at Jack whose face looked wrenched.

"Like I would ever!" He said, over exaggerating each word. He brought a hand up to his chest, making it look like he was covering a wound. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He dug into his pack to get a pencil as Jack sat down in the chair at the head of the table, making the legs squeak on the floor when he pushed himself closer to the table.

….

The two worked on the project, getting about half of it done in a two hour time frame. They chatted about nothing in particular as they worked, Hiccup almost entirely forgetting about their… close moment. Emma had not disturbed them even once, which made Hiccup wonder just where the pretty young girl was. He leaned back in his chair, his brow furrowing as his thoughts raced. _Where are his parents..? _He looked around the dining room, not hearing a sound other than Jack's pencil against paper.

"Hey, Jack-ass." Hiccup muttered after a moment, not looking over at the white haired male.

"Yesss, Freckles?" Jack said with a soft voice, looking up at the green eyed boy at the table, his pencil now still.

"Where are your parents?" Hiccup said it as casual as he could, not wanting to sound like he was offending Jack in any way. He flicked his pencil around using his fingers, glancing in Jack's direction to read his expression. Jack blinked once at him before grabbing his pencil and beginning to write once more.

"Oh, they travel a lot. Usually its just me and Emma here. See, we only moved here because its closer to the company they have their deal with.. Its really complicated so I don't know much detail but basically we could move to another town closer at any moment." His voice was stronger this time. He side smiled and looked back at Hiccup. "So, better enjoy me while I'm here, Freckles. You don't know when I'll leave." He winked at him, his white teeth showing.

Hiccup looked down at his work, tapping his pencil on a sheet of paper, creating small marks. "Pffsh- like I would care. You could leave tomorrow and I wouldn't be affected one bit. Hell, I would even hold the door open for you." He was about to give Jack a small smile when the white haired boy stood abruptly, his hands flat against the log table.

"Get real, Hiccup!" His voice was harsh and loud. His muscles were strained and his eyes gave away an outraged look. "I mean, are you fucking _kidding_ me? You need to make up your damn mind! Its really starting to piss me off!"

Hiccup blinked multiple times, his eyes had widened as he started at Jack, rather confused. "...Huh? What are you.. talking about?" He tilted his head to the side slightly. _I've never seen him so… infuriated. Its sorta.. scary.. _Hiccup withdrew his hands from the table, placing them in his lap. He scooted back in his seat, eyes not leaving Jack.

"Your actions are _way_ different than what you say to me! Are you seriously going to play with my emotions like this? Ive already have made up my mind and I have been trying to patiently wait for you but I'm already at my limit! {Heh…}" Jack was breathing hard from his yells, his eyes were still stretched with his rage. " The worst part is, you are probably _denying _your feelings! Just accept them already, God damnit!"

Hiccup began to shake his head slowly, still confused at what the other was saying. "Look.. Jack… I still don't.. understand what you are trying to get out of me.. But-"

**Bang. **

"Jaaackkk!" Emma's voice could be heard from wherever she was, followed by loud pounding foot steps. Hiccup decided that the bang that was heard was that of Emma's door for when she burst through the dining room door, a same sounding bang went through the house.

"What do you want Emma…" Jack muttered, lifting his hands off of the table and bringing one of them to his face, letting the other fall to his side. You could tell from his voice that he was still annoyed about.. whatever the outburst was about.. but it was toned down some, his voice now quieter. If Emma detected this irritated tone, she didn't show it.

"Its snowing! Take a break and come on!" She turned and left the dining room, clambering down the stairs and to the front door. Jack instantly brightened up, any sign of rage gone. He smiled widely and moved around the table in a flash, tugging at Hiccup's sleeve as he past him.

"Come on Freckles! Its snowing!" He said, his eyes wide with excitement and his voice projecting the same emotion. Hiccup grimaced, standing hesitantly. Hiccup didn't really like snow that much, cold climates just wasn't his thing. Yes, his favorite season was autumn but even though that that was _somewhat _cold, it didn't really affect Hiccup that much.

"Do I have to…" Hiccup grumbled as he followed Jack out of the dining room and down the stairs to the front door. He sat down on the last step, grabbing his boots and slipping them on as Emma opened the door hastily and her and Jack sprinted out, Jack slipping but catching himself on the way down. Hiccup rolled his eyes and stepped out of the house, making sure the door was unlocked before shutting it behind him.

Apparently it had been snowing for some time now. The ground already had a thin layer of the white puffs on the ground, the snow coming down hard. Hiccup rubbed his arm, the cold seeping through his long sleeved shirt. He cautiously made his way down the steps, his eyes on the two others outside who were chasing one another. He was still thinking of what happened a moment before, Jack's fit.

_He said that I needed to make up my mind as well as stop denying my feelings… Feelings for what? I just… don't understand what he was implying… He also said that he had already made up his mind on what he wants.. and that he would 'wait for me'... Wait… was he talking about.. about … us.. being.. _Hiccup stopped, his eyes on the ground. _….toge-_

Hiccup's thoughts were cut off as a snowball hit him on the side of the head, making the small boy fall into the snow. He turned while he was on the ground, now sitting on his rear, his hand up rubbing the side of his head. Giggles were heard from a distance, making Hiccup look in that direction. Jack stood there with a smug look on his face, tossing a tightly packed snowball up and then catching it with the same hand he had thrown it up with. Emma stood beside him, covering her mouth with her hands to try to stop herself from laughing.

Hiccup stood, brushing his shirt with his hands. "Alright… You asked for it Jack-as-" He shut his mouth instantly, eyes darting to Emma. Jack smirked and quirked an eyebrow before throwing the snowball he had in his hand at Hiccup. The auburn haired boy ducked, the snowball flying over his head. He scooped up some snow, beginning to construct his own snowball.

"You know, Frost, I might now be able to throw a dodgeball- those things are just way to big and just.. no- but.." He tossed his now made snowball up in the air once, grinning and locking his green eyes with Jack's blue ones. "... throwing a snowball is a different story.." Hiccup reared back before sending the ball flying, hitting Jack square in the face. Jack just stood there, slowly bringing up a hand and wiping his face with one motion. Emma stepped away from Jack, making an '_oohh_' sound. Jack grinned before bending down and scooping up more snow.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he did the same. Soon, snowballs were flying everywhere; some even being thrown by Emma. The three children ran around the whole yard, leaving footprints as they went, each one being hit with snowballs the others had thrown. They did this until all three of them were out of breath, their pants being visible due to the cold air.

"Jack! Lets go to the lake!" Emma spoke up after a while of 'breath catching'. Jack's smile seemed to widen and he nodded once, turning and heading towards the door. Hiccup watched him go, only _now_ noticing that the boy was barefoot.

"And put some shoes on!" Hiccup called after him, irritation prickling under his skin. Jack glanced back at him, sticking his tongue out at Hiccup before entering the house and shutting the door behind him. Hiccup huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. _He's n idiot… Coming out here with no shoes on is just __**asking**__ for a cold…_

"You know, I actually like you, Hiccup." Emma's voice was soft when she spoke, a small smile appearing. "Usually the ones who Jack takes a liking to treat him like dirt… But you're different… I can tell.." She looked at Hiccup, the small smile still on her face.

Hiccup blinked and met her gaze for a moment before shrugging, turning back to look at the door. "I don't think he _likes_ me. I just, happen to be here because we are partners for this project." Hiccup said back, his arms still crossed. "He actually gets on my nerves a whole lot…" He muttered the last part, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Emma shook her head, walking to stand next to Hiccup, nudging him slightly. Before she spoke, the front door opened, Jack appearing. "Nah, he likes you. I mean, he did tell me that his _boyfriend_ was coming over…" Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked down at her, his mouth coming open slightly.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me _forever_. I tried to find another pair but.. I couldn't so… Hiccup can use mine." Jack was now standing in front of the two others, holding two pairs of ice skates, one in each hand. Hiccup slowly moved his gaze to Jack, his thoughts still spinning.

"S..Skate? Ice skate? No no no no, leave me out on this one.." He finally muttered out, blinking several times. _...He told her I was his __**boyfriend**__. Thats… it… I… _

"Come oonn you guys!" Emma's words brought Hiccup out of his 'trance'. "I want to go skating!" She skipped {if you can skip in snow} around the two others before heading off in the direction of the woods that were behind the big house. Jack followed her with a smile, glancing back at Hiccup to make sure he was following.

"You don't have to skate.. I am though. Everything that winter brings just…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, his smile still playing on his lips. Hiccup was now walking next to him as they entered the woods, his eyes everywhere but on the oy next to him.

"I, personally, don't like the winter all that much. Its to.. cold for me… But hey-" He put his hands up- "I'm not the one to _complain_ all that much so.." Hiccup muttered, kicking at the snow on the ground as they walked on. He glanced at Jack's feet, noticing that he _still_ didn't have shoes on. Hiccup rolled his eyes, looking to the front of him once again.

"Oh, so you like the summer..?" Jack asked, glancing at the other boy. Before Hiccup could respond to him, Emma , who had disappeared among the trees a few moments ago, came back into view, running up to and grabbing Jack's sleeve. She tugged excitingly.

"Come on, Come on!" She said happily, tugging some more. " Its frozen!"

"Alright, alright!" Jack said with a chuckle, picking up his speed. Hiccup stayed at his pace, watching them disappear into the trees ahead of him. He sighed lightly, looking up to the cloudy sky. _I… Am odly staying silent about what she told me… I mean, she might have been lying to me.. and she might have meant a __**guy**__ that was his friend… _Hiccup shook his head, saddening for some odd reason. _Get yourself together Hiccup!_ He blinked as the sound of giggles and laughs grew closer to him. He picked up his place slightly, having to move around a huge rock before the two others came into view.

Jack and Emma already had on their skates, skating like they had done it every single day of their lives. Hiccup gently set his hand on the rock as he watched the two. Jack skated behind Emma, scooping her up into his arms easily, continuing to skate with her in his arms. The girl laughed joyfully, telling him to put her down between her giggles. Hiccup walked over to the side of the pond, sitting down in the snow. _I'll have to do laundry when I get home… _

Jack glanced at the sitting teen. He set his sister down, smiling at her before making his way over to Hiccup. He basically flopped down in the snow next to the auburn haired boy, making him jump. With a small chuckle, Jack pushed himself up and onto his elbows, gazing at the boy now next to him.

"Don't you think you should, oh I don't know, stay out there with your sister in case there are thin patches in the ice..?" Hiccup mumbled, his eyes on Emma who continued to skate. Jack sniffed, not taking his eyes off of 'Freckles'.

"Even if there was thin ice, this pond isn't deep enough for me or Emma for that matter to drown. Trust me, after what happened at our last house, we wouldn't skate here if we knew that it wasn't safe.." His voice had happiness throughout it.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "What happened last time? Did someone fall in or something?" He glanced at Jack, his face growing pink when he noticed that the other was just… _watching_ him.

"Oh, there was some thin ice.. Ema almost fell in but I caught her before she could.. I saved her.. But, the ice under my weight gave away. Oh, but, thanks to my 'quick reflexes', I stuck my staff into the ice before I fell, so, I didn't fall _all_ the way into the water." He grinned widely.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Really? You just so happen to have a _staff_ and you just so happen to have strength to shove it through some ice _before_ you fell in? Seems unlikely… And wouldn't the ice just, oh I don't know, break after _stabbing _it with a staff?"

Jack chuckled once more, shaking his head slightly. "It wasn't a staff really.. more like a stick that just so happen to be on the ice. And, I know it seems impossible but hey-" He smirked at him. "-I'm here, aren't I? I kept the stick to.. I call it a staff cause I usually take it everywhere I go- it did save my sisters life."

" Well, technically you saved her but… it seems like a sturdy stick…" Hiccup muttered, folding his hands in his lap.

Jack pushed himself off of the ground, wobbling slightly due to the ice. "You want to see it sometime? You would have to come into my room…" The white haired boy trailed off, smirking at Hiccup once more. In response to this, Hiccup's face grew bright red. He looked to the ground, not saying anything. _Why does he make me like this..? This is just… too weird… _Jack stood in front of him for a moment, his brow creasing like he was deep in thought. He suddenly turned and sat down with a thud next to Hiccup, beginning to untie his skates.

Hiccup blinked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "What the hell are you doing..?" He asked after Jack succesfully got off one of the skates and started taking off the other. Jack glanced at Hiccup, chuckling at the face he was making.

"I'm going to teach you.. How to ice skate." Jack said, grinning. He took off the other skate, moving in front of Hiccup, on his knees {Heh…}. He took a skate and before Hiccup could protest, pulled off his boot and shoved the skate in its place, holding his leg down with his other hand.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" Hiccup tried to pull away. He brought his leg forward, escaping Jack's grasp. He brought the skate with him, of course, the sharp blade running against Jack's hand, making a shallow cut. Jack winced as blood bubbled up through the wound. Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw the wound he caused. He laid his leg down like it was, leaning closer to look over the wound. Jack took his moment.

He tightened the skate's laces, quickly making a not. "You might as well let me put the other one on to.. Unless you want to skate with one." Jack looked at him again, his teeth showing thanks to a side smile. Hiccup rolled his eyes but didn't protest as Jack started putting the other skate onto his foot. _...He is starting to irritate me again… At least… I think he is…_ Hiccup's gaze moved to the boy in front of him. _..Its not quite.. the same.. I don't feel __**irritated**__ because.. I don't, per say, __**hate**__ what he is doing… But, of course, I'm not saying that I __**like**__ him giving me this attention! _Hiccup could feel his face heat up some more and Jack finished tying the knot on the other skate.

"Alight then!" Jack straightened his legs, standing up. He held out his hand. "I didn't expect our shoe size to be almost the same… They might be slightly big but not that bad." He sniffed, fanning his fingers out, waiting for Hiccup to grab his hand. Hiccup looked at his hand for a moment before hesitantly reaching out his own. _This is a horrible idea…_ He grabbed the other boy's hand. almost letting go when the coldness of them pierced his skin. Jack braced himself before tugging Hiccup upwards. Because the ice had little friction, and because of home much force Jack used to haul him up, as soon as Hiccup got to his feet, he ran into Jack, surprised when the other male didn't budge one bit.

Jack chuckled and took a step back after Hiccup recovered his balance. "Alright. The key to this is balance. After you have balance down, all you have to do is walk." He said in a happy tone. Hiccup, who was blushing furiously due to the events that had just taken place, nodded once, his ankles feeling like jello. _This.. is a horrible idea…_ Hiccup shifted forward, the ice instantly making him wobble and the feeling of falling instantly took over. Hiccup gripped Jack's hand, only now realizing that he had never let it go.

Hiccup instantly let go of Jack's naturally cold hand. Because he had used it to keep his balance, Hiccup fell back, somehow keeping the back of his head from hitting the ice.

"Ow.." Hiccup mumbled, somehow getting up into a sitting position. Jack squatted down next to him, smirking slightly.

"That was great! One shuffle forward! I'm proud of you Freckles!" He was _clearly_ being sarcastic. Hiccup rolled his eyes, not making any sign of getting up. He opened his mouth to speak but Emma beat him to it.

"Jack! I'm getting cold…" She skated over to the two, Jack standing up and hold out his arm to give her some help with her stop. "Can we go back to the house? I don't want to get a cold.." She muttered the last part, cupping her hands and breathing onto them.

"Oh alright. Take off your skates and we can go." Jack said, helping her over to the bank and down to the ground. Hiccup watched them for a moment before untying his own skates- well, Jack's skates that were on his feet. He gently took them off, setting each one aside before looking around for his boots. He found them rather close. _I literally took a small step forward on those beasts… _Hiccup reached for them, grabbing them both. He slipped them on one at a time, blinking before sliding over to the bank and standing steadily, picking up the skates after he did so.

Emma had already went around the rock, towards the house. Jack, on the other hand, was waiting patiently for Hiccup, his hands stuck in his jacket pocket. Hiccup blinked and flushed, beginning to walk after Emma, Jack falling in step beside him. Hiccup glanced at him, his face still red. He held out the hand that he had the skates in.

"Here. Just so you know, I am never doing that again.." He muttered to Jack, looking away. When Jack's fingers brushed against Hiccup's hand this time, the auburn haired boy didn't flinch.

"Aww, why not Freckles?" Jack said in his cool, cocky voice, holding the skates by it's laces and throwing it over his shoulder. "You did get one shift down. A little more practice and, hey, you might get a second shift down as well." Jack wink was undetected by Hiccup.

"Ha,ha.. very funny… But no.. I just, don't want to.. And plus, if I fall and land on my ass I will curse and with Emma around I don't want to .. you know…" Hiccup gestured with his hand, glancing at the other, hoping that he would understand.

"Oh, you know, there is an easy way around that.." Jack said, his sparkly teeth showing.

"Hmm?" Hiccup muffled, his lips staying closed as he did so. He dragged his feet gently in the snow, watching them. He felt something- or someone- touch his arm gently, their fingertips moving down to grasp his wrist in the same tenderly way.

"She just.. wont come with us next time.." Jack's mutter was close to Hiccup's ear, sending shivers through the shorter boy's body. Hiccup didn't dare to look at Jack; his face was boiling red. He didn't try to wrench his wrist away either. _...Isn't this.. weird to.. to do or.. I mean.. I don't hate this so… I guess.. it's okay…_

"I still don't want to…" Hiccup mumbled somewhat crossly, his eyes moving towards the sky. "And plus.. I have a lot of things I have to do before and after Christmas so I probably won't even have the time to come back out here.." He added, a little bit lighter. The two were now stepping out of the woods, the house now clearly visible.

"Well.. if you ever get free time… Our front door is always open.." Jack said back , his voice now back to it's normal volume. As the two rounded the house, Jack let go of Hiccup's wrist, making Hiccup glance at him with slight disappointment. _... Wait… you shouldn't be disappointed when a __**guy**__ lets go of your wrist! I mean, we were __**almost**__ holding hands for the gods sake!_

"You know thats dangerous, right? Leaving your door open all the time…" Jack looked at Hiccup over his shoulder, smiling and shaking his head. The two headed up the steps to the front door, pushing open the door that was already cracked open due to Emma's arrival a few moments before. Hiccup slipped off his boots before heading upstairs after Jack, knowing how to get to the dining room now. He sighed as he entered, Jack already in the room.

"I think I'm going to.. head out." Hiccup said after a moment of silence, rubbing his arm. He walked over to the table where his stuff was splayed out. He grabbed everything that was his own, placing them into his pack carefully; his sketch book was the last thing to be placed in. He threw his bag over his shoulders, adjusting the straps for a more comfortable fit.

"I'll walk you over then." Jack said with a nod, moving towards the door.

"Oh, no, that.. won't be necessary.. I can make it across the street without getting hurt.." Hiccup mumbled, pushing open the door and heading down the stairs, hearing the soft footsteps of Jack behind him. Hiccup heaved a sigh, slipped _back_ on his boots before heading out of the door. The snow had lightened a bit but it was still coming down as Hiccup and Jack walked down the steps and started heading to the house across the street.

"I had fun today with you Freckles.." Jack spoke up when the two were already halfway in the street, Jack walking a little ways behind Hiccup.

"I, strangely, had fun as well.." Hiccup admitted after a gulp, glancing behind him at the other. "I mean… Yeah, you hit me on the side of my face with a snowball and you practically _forced_ me to try to skate… It was still… pretty enjoyable.. All of it was.." _Wow… talk about sappy… What has gotten into you, Hiccup? _

Jack chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as they finally made it to Hiccup's front door. "I'm glad you had fun then…" Hiccup turned his door knob, opening his door a crack before looking back at Jack who was grinning at him.

"Yeah? Well… Thanks then… I'll uh.. see you at school?" Hiccup said to him, his eyes going to Jack then to the ground then back to him.

"You better believe it, Freckles…" Jack trailed off, hesitating before stepping close to the unexpected Hiccup. He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek- a short, sweet peck really- before turning and heading back towards his house, flipping his hood over his head as he went. Hiccup blinked many, many times before stepping all the way into his house, shutting the door behind him and dropping his pack.

He pressed his back up against the door, his right hand covering his terribly red face. His head was spinning and the butterflies in his stomach were overflowing. His legs became weak but he held his weight. _He.. I.. he just… _He slowly sank down to the floor, his back still against the door; he ran both of his hands through his hair.

"..That.. Jack-ass…"

…

**Soooooooo…. yeah… Uh.. I'm not to sure **_**what**_** to say about this…**

**Anyways, Review if you wanna… It can be criticizing! Really! It can! I'm trying to improve.. in anyways I can so like… Yeah ( /_\ )**

**Thank Ya for Readin and tell meh if you want any more!**

**~TheFuzzyKitten cx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Like You Know Me…**_

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!**

**I just.. had a lot of stuff to do and.. yeah..**

**Thank you all who reviewed, you help much cx **

**Sooo, yeah.. got nothing else really to say… soo… yep.. **

**Enjoy!{If you can..}**

…

Chapter 4:

Hiccup blinked rapidly as he fixed the collar of his uniform shirt, running his hands down the shirt to smooth the creases after he was done. It was the following Wednesday of…. _that_ Saturday. Hiccup didn't leave the house once after what happened on Saturday. It had snowed till Sunday morning, making Monday and Tuesday be canceled for school- which was good because for the first time in his whole school career, Hiccup _didn't_ finish the homework given to him on Friday. He usually finishes it on Sunday easily but so many things were on his mind…

Hiccup shook his head slightly, not letting _that_ thought return to him. He sat on his bed to pull on his dress shoes, fixing the laces once that was done. Jack had visited him on Sunday. Well… not _visited_ really… More like, he knocked on Hiccup's front door but didn't get an answer (Hiccup was actually eating a bagel Sunday morning, walking around in nothing but boxers and a shirt, when Jack knocked. He practically choked on his breakfast when he realized that it was the white haired boy from across the street…). Hiccup… wasn't exactly sure on how he felt about what happened.

First off, what _did_ happen? _Jack __**kissed**__ me when I was about to head into my house! Maybe that was just a way to say goodbye- he did say he traveled a lot so maybe it's like… another state's way of saying goodbye? I don't know… What really upsets me is that… I didn't… __**hate**__ it… But that doesn't mean I like him! I don't! I just have never gotten any attention from anyone… Not that I think he is giving me attention! Gahh! Why does this have to be so confusing!_

Hiccup shook his head more furiously, his face feeling hot. He stood from his bed and made his way out to the hall, stopping abruptly as soon as the smell of breakfast rushed into his nostrils. He blinked multiple times before sniffing again, bacon being the scent that stuck out to Hiccup. _Did… someone break into the house to make breakfast..? _Hiccup hurried down the rest of the hall, peering around the edge of the wall to look at the kitchen door. He felt his nervousness increase. He backed away from the edge, turning and slowly moving a decorative shield off the wall.

The shield was heavy, _really_ heavy for Hiccup, with a red and white design on the front of it. The white out lined the red, thick lines coming from this outline and meeting the middle of the shield in different ways. It was mostly wood but the extras, like the middle and the outer rim, were pure steel. Hiccup heaved the shield onto his arm, placing it through the holder so that he could hold it easier. _For a decorative piece, this thing surely does seem like it's the real deal… Is this blood right here? _He was pulled from his thoughts as a loud bang coming from the room he was fearing of entering.

Hiccup gulped before beginning his movement to the door. He made sure that he stayed quiet as he went, not wanting to make whoever was in there aware that he was ...well...there. He came to the door, taking long breaths in and then releasing them at the same speed. He went of his 'attack plan' in his head, which wasn't very good, before pushing himself through the door, his eyes instantly going in the direction of the stove, raising the shield defensively.

"You need to get ou-" Hiccup's 'threatening' voice stopped in his throat when the recognized the man that was in the kitchen. His father turned around and looked at him, his eyes rather wide. He was wearing a long, dull green shirt and tan pants that led down to his bare feet. He held a pair of tongs in his hand, his long beard in a huge hair net.

"Ah, good morning son. I see you.. were.. looking at our decor?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes still somewhat wide. Hiccup stared at him in silence, letting the shield hold stand on the ground. Hiccup's father blinked, looking away from his standing son after a moment of silence.

"So, uhm, do you want breakfast? I made some scrambled eggs here.." He grabbed a white bowl that was hidden from Hiccup behind his big body, turning back to Hiccup and smiling widely, holding the bowl out in front of him. Hiccup said nothing, making his father's smile falter; he then set the bowl back on the counter, his smile slowly pulling up again as he heard the bacon pop. "Or maybe, Bacon? Some pieces are.. a little burned.. but I guess they're okay.." He turned back to the fry pan that the bacon was cooking in. "I mean, I haven't done this in a while but …." He chuckled lightly. "Do you want any, Hiccup?" He glanced over his shoulder, noticing his son not there.

Hiccup shut the door behind him in a rush, walking swiftly down the driveway and to the sidewalk, his eyes on the ground. _He…. He expects me to know how to...__**respond**__ to that? He's been distant ever since mom died five years ago.. And then, all of a sudden he makes me breakfast? What is this? _Hiccup slowed his steps, his breathing increasing in speed. He slowly moves his hand to his stomach, clenching the shirt in front of his stomach. _This is… so much and… I just…_ He shut his eyes tightly, his grip on his shirt doing the same. _I'm probably just… over reacting but… but… _

"...Are you okay Freckles..?" The voice was soft and filled with worry, a hand making it's way to the top of Hiccup's head. Hiccup's eyes instantly popped open and he turned, looking at Jack with his mouth slightly open. Jack stared into his eyes, his hand that was on top of Hiccup's head moving slowly through his hair. "You were just.. standing here and when I called.. you didn't say anything.. Is everything okay?" The worry in his voice stood out more than before.

Hiccup looked at him for a moment, his gaze faltering. "I'm fine.." He mumbled, stepping away from Jack and pushing the hand that was in his hair away. He turned and continued to make his way down the sidewalk, trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks. Jack sighed deeply before checking up to Hiccup in a jog.

"You know… You can tell me what's got you upset. I could probably help you know…" Jack walked with his gaze to the sidewalk, his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm good with.. dealing with hurt.. Ive had a lot of practice with it.." He brought one of his hands out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck, a sad smile appearing on his lips.

Hiccup glanced at him, biting his lip slightly because of his words. "I'm fine.." His words came out way too harshly so he continued. "T-thank you… But I'm really okay… I have a lot of practice for dealing it by myself so…" He made his voice softer. Jack went silent and Hiccup didn't try to start up any conversation. Hiccup stiffened when he felt fingers on his arm , glancing at Jack for an instant but he didn't say anything. Jack didn't stop at Hiccup's wrist this time; he placed his hand in Hiccup's, intertwining his fingers with his. Hiccup didn't move his hand away but he didn't… _hold_ Jack's hand back {If that makes sense..}. He let his hand lay limp as they continued to walk, the school not to far away.

Hiccup's face was flushed.. badly. _Hes actually __**holding**__ my hand this time! This is not.. This is..! Gahh! What in the name of the gods is this person thinking! He makes me… nervous… No, not nervous… I just… I don't know how to-_

"You know… you could hold my hand to…" Jack's words caught Hiccup off guard. His eyes widened and he stayed silent. His blushed deeper and took a deep breath, about to grip the others hand when he looked up, the school basically right in front of him. He pulled his hand away from Jack's instantly, his face still deathly red. _Crap! I didn't know we were this close! What if someone had saw us?_ His eyes flickered around him somewhat frantically, heading up the small steps that led into the medium sized school.

Hiccup walked towards his first class, weaving around the students like he always does. He forgot that Jack was behind him, but was reminded when a tug on his bookbag brought him to a halt. "What the he-"

"I have to go meet with someone… I'll see you in class, Freckles.." The white haired boy's lips were centimeters away from Hiccup's ear, his words barely above a mutter. Hiccup shuttered slightly, continuing his walk. Jack turned with a small smile and headed in the direction that the two had just came in, sticking his hands in his pockets once more.

Hiccup finally made it to his first class, knowing that he still had many minutes before the class actually started. _He really needs to stop doing that… And I need to stop acting like an idiot when he does! _Hiccup shook his head, not helping his spinning thoughts. He took out the items needed for his class, setting them on his desk. He knew that his cheeks were still red but he tried to ignore it completely. _Me getting all flushed over what a __**guy**__ did is just… Is just…! _

"Gah!" Hiccup couldn't help but say rather loudly. He ran his hands through his hair, pressing his forehead down on his desk. _He makes me feel weird… And I can't decide if the feeling is good or bad… Thats what… scares me the most…_

"Hiccup, sweetie, are you okay?" 's voice came from above Hiccup. The green eyed boy sat up, surprised to notice that the teacher had gotten over to him without making any sound. Her eyes were friendly and she was smiling lightly. Hiccup swallowed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, I'm fine .. Just… A little confused is all…" Hiccup mumbled, he face continuing on it's 'blushing spree'.

"Well, what are you confused about? I may be able to clear up this confusion if you tell me about it.." Miss. Johnson said in her naturally friendly voice. She sat down in the seat in front of Hiccup's, her legs in the isle, not under the desk. Hiccup rubbed his arm. _I should say something to someone at least… and I won't have to say his name.. or that it's a he!_

"Oh.. Okay.. Uhm.. so there is this person who… who has been… uh. doing like.." Hiccup searched for the right words, his hands moving in small circles. "..Things that I shouldn't like but when they do it I find myself not hating it so I…I'm not to sure if it's good or not and.. uh…" Hiccup's face was serious yet troubled.

still had the small smile on her face. "Hiccup, is this person doing.. how should I put this… relationship stuff with you, even though you both _aren't _in a relationship?"

Hiccup blinked a couple of time, nodding slowly. "Yeah.." _Wow… she figured it out by just me saying __**that**__? Wow… talented woman… _ took a deep breath, looking to the floor. Her smile widened and she shook her head slowly.

"Hiccup, you obviously like this person like they like you. If you didn't, you wouldn't be confused and messed up about it." She looked at his bright red face with a warm smile before standing up. "Well, class is about to start in a couple of minutes. I hope what I have said helped you and your confusions." She turned with a small nod and made her way back to her desk.

Hiccup covered his burning face with his hand. _I...I like him? No! That can't be! I'm __**not**__ gay and even if I was, Jack would never like me back! I mean, yeah he has practically held my hand twice and kissed me on the cheek but that doesn't mean he __**likes**__ me! Wait.. Hiccup.. that does sound pretty stupid.. But he doesn't like me! I swear it! _Hiccup let his hand fall from his face; he then pressed his forehead to his desk gently, shutting his eyes somewhat tightly.

"He can't like me… He doesn't even know me…"

….

Hiccup walked into the lunchroom, his fingers wrapped around his backpack straps. The lunchroom was a big room with two sets of doors that we parallel to each other but about five yards apart. The room was brightly lit and the 'food line' was on the wall opposite of the wall of the doors. The tables that were placed in this room were circular, able to hold twelve students to each one.

Hiccup walked over to the table that he had sat in since the first day of school, Jack, who, of course, had followed the auburn haired boy here, walked after him. Hiccup sat down he stuff next to seat, Jack doing the same with his stuff, before heading over to the line; Jack stood behind him.

"I smell steak. Is there steak today?" Jack sounded _way_ to excited about steak, his eyes were wide and a wide smile appeared on his face.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. " I don't know.. Do I look like a lunch lady to you?" He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah.. You could never be a lunch lady Freckles.." Jack sniffed, his gaze moving from the plates of other students (to see if there was steak.. yeah…) to the boy who was crossing his arms.

"Oh, is that because I'm not a women, maybe?" Hiccup only half cared, and this _clearly_ showed in his tone of voice.

Jack chuckled lightly. "No.. because lunch ladies are.. bawny." He said in his cocky voice, his white teeth showing. Hiccup stiffened, his brow furrowing. He turned around, meeting the white haired boy's now smirking face.

" I might not be the _strongest_ person but.. do you remember what happened Saturday? Who got hit in the face with a snowball, Hm?" His voice was challenging. A small smile of satisfaction had formed on his face.

Jack's smirk slowly disappeared, replaced by a genuine smile. "Of course I remember Saturday.. How could I forget?" Hiccup blinked, taking in his words. He turned, his face becoming red. _Really? I'm blushing __**again**__?! _The line finally shortened to where Hiccup and Jack were able to get their food, and yes, there was steak. Hiccup grabbed the same things he usually got, peanut butter and jelly, an apple, and a roll, and headed back to his seat. After a moment, Jack sat down in the seat on the other side of the table, his plate piled high with two pieces of the small steak and two rolls as well.

Hiccup gave him a strange look. "Two? Really Frost?" His voice was numb.

"Hey, I got muscles to feed, Freckles. And plus the steak is wonderful. It has this seasoning and with these buttery rolls- Mmm!" He cut himself off by shoving a piece of steak into his mouth with his fork. Hiccup rolled his eyes before tending to his own food, opening his peanut butter and jelly.

Hiccup wasn't aware of Astrid coming closer to the two boys. For some odd reason, the rough looking girl sat next to Hiccup; she was _to_ close. Astrid had a small smirk on her face as she looked across the table at Jack, her face in her hands and her elbows on the table. Jack looked up at her, his eyes flickering between her and Hiccup. Astrid pushed herself from the table and scooted closer to Hiccup,her gaze moving slowly to Hiccup.

"Hey Reese Cup. How has your day been?" Her voice was… different. It was light and fluffy, way different from her real voice. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at the new use of name.

"Uh, Reese Cup..? What is.. a Reese Cup?" Hiccup was rather confused. He had never heard of the term 'Reese'. He knew what a cup was… but the first part was a mystery to him.

Astrid made some sort of _pfsh_~ sound. "You don't know what a Reese Cup is? Have you even lived?" She shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly. "A Reese Cup is this candy that has a milk-chocolate coating with peanut butter in the middle." She explained, her fingers making a medium sized circle . "It's about this big. They are, by far, the best candy I have ever had." She smiled somewhat widely.

Hiccup was still confused. "But.. why are you calling me that?" He tilted his head to the side slightly. Astrid smirk appeared again. She leaned closer to Hiccup, a hand reaching up. Her finger gently set in his cheek, her smirk still on her face.

"Because, Hiccup, you're my little Reese Cup~" She breathed. Hiccup blinked multiple times, his eyes wide. He expected a blush to appear on his face but nothing came.

"Uh-"

**Screech.**

Hiccup turned his gaze away from Astrid to where the sound was coming from. Jack was now standing, his hair covering his eyes. He picked up his tray and turned, making his way over to the trash cans. Hiccup watched him go, noticing that one and a half steaks were on his plate. _He can't be finished… He was so excited about eating them a moment ago… _Astrid moved away from Hiccup, removing her hand, the smirk still on her face. Hiccup blinked and turned his gaze to her for a moment, tilting his head slightly once more.

Jack came back, but he didn't sit. He grabbed his bag, flung it over his shoulder, and headed out of the lunchroom, not giving Hiccup or Astrid another look. Astrid stood once he had left the room and headed back over to… where ever she came from, leaving Hiccup there alone. Hiccup blinked. _What.. just happened… I feel like I did something wrong…_ He rubbed the back of his neck, now not feeling very hungry. _I'm sure.. I didn't do anything… but… I'll ask… just in case… _

…

For the rest of the day, Jack said nothing to Hiccup, and Hiccup was hating it. Yes, Jack usually talked _too_ much and some of the things he says makes Hiccup rather… flustered… Hiccup just… didn't like him being silent. _Usually, he would go on and on about things that happened in Band right now.. _Hiccup glanced behind him at the other. The two boys were walking home; Jack was walking behind Hiccup, like he normally did, but Hiccup noticed that he was.. further away than normal. Hiccup sighed heavily, looking back in front of him.

_Now I __**know**__ I did something wrong… But what could it have been? I didn't say anything __**that**__ rude to him today.. did I? No, I didn't… Hhe has no right to be mad at me then! So I shouldn't worry about it! _Hiccup nodded once, his chin moving upwards slightly. He began to take more confident strides but slowly went back to his normal steps, he chin moving back down. _I tell myself that yet… yet I can't shake the feeling that I __**did**__ do something wrong… _He let out another sigh, noticing his and Jack's houses were rather close now.

Hiccup slowed to a stop right before he had to turn down his driveway. His gaze went to the other boy who was crossing the street, his hands in his pockets. Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but shut it. _Maybe… I should just let him be mad at me… Itll make me… get irritated at him again… then these.. these feeling would.. disappear… _Hiccup turned, the front of his body now facing Jack's house.

"Hey, uh…" The words came out of his mouth hesitantly, his cheeks growing warm. Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hiccup. He was still in the street but he was closer to his house than Hiccup's. Hiccup stared at him, his eyes growing wide. He shut his mouth and looked to the ground. He rubbed his arm slightly, continuing. "Uh.. I can tell you're.. mad at me or something and you need to tell me what I did cause I'm not to sure what I did.." The words came out in a rush.

Jack looked at him, turning slightly to face him. "Why should I tell you?" His words weren't harsh.. the were said softly and somewhat quietly.

"Uhm.. okay.. you dont have to tell me.. But is there something I can do to make it up to you or something like that?" Hiccup was surprised at how.. small his voice was. Jack just stared at him for a moment, his face blank. A small smile slowly appeared on his face.

"You can make it up by coming over for dinner tonight. Be there at eight." He turned back forward and continued to walk to his house, stopping abruptly after about four steps. He glanced over his shoulder at Hiccup. "Oh and, wear something nice." He added before turning back and started heading toward his house again.

Hiccup blinked, watching him head up his stairs and enter his house. _Come over? For dinner? He'll stop being mad at me? _Hiccup turned back to his house, gripping his back pack strap in his hand. His expression was blank as he entered his home, dropping his bag down on the floor. He headed back to his room without a word, shutting the door behind him when he entered.

"Does he mean suit nice or just… _nice _nice? I don't think I own a suit so…" Hiccup sucked in a breath when he remembered. He cautiously walked over to his closet, hesitating before opening the door. He pushed some of his clothing over, the grey-purple box now being seen. Hiccup stared at it for a moment and took a deep breath before picking it up gently. He fell to the ground, ignoring the small pain on his rear because of this. He crossed his legs, the box now in front of him. He ran his fingers carefully on the edges of it, finally lifting the lid with a gentle motion.

The suit sitting in the box was folded rather nicely. It was a black suit with a Cal Poly Pomona green***** tie. Hiccup knew that his shirt and vest was under the jacket itself, but all he did was stare at the contents in the box. He took another breath, shaking his lightly. _I promised I would never wear this again… This is what I wore at the.. funeral.. That was the first and last time I would ever wear it… _He nodded his head once and hesitated with putting the lip back on. He bit his lip before carefully pulling out the green tie out of the box, shutting it once the tie was safely placed the box back in it's spot in his closet before rummaging through his clothing.

" It's fine.. I know I have least a vest in here… I won't were a full suit but.. I'll look nice.." He muttered to himself as he continued to go through his closet.

…

Hiccup stepped out of his room, running his hands through his hair- I mean, it has to look at least a _little_ better than it normally does, right? He had finally found the things needed for his outfit in his father's closet. He was wear a white shirt with a light grey vest over it. The green tie he had taken out of the box was tucked neatly under his vest; his trousers were the same color as his vest. Hiccup decided that he hadn't grown much since he was younger because he didn't remember where he had gotten these item…

Hiccup shook his head, adjusting his vest with a small tug. He looked at the rather old looking clock that was in his living room, noting that it was around seven fifty eight (7:58). Hiccup decided that since it was only across the street, he would leave at seven fifty nine (7:59). He sighed and started to pace right there, crossing his arms over his chest. _I'm getting so worked up over this when I shouldn't.. It only Jack's house! Ive been there before! Only… this time.. it's not for school work or anything school related… _Hiccup felt his cheeks heat up. He patted them with both of his hands, wanting them to just.. stop.

"No.. No blushing Hiccup! You are acting like such a girl…" He mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that it wasn't going away. He looked back at the clock, realizing that it was now eight. _Shit!_ He practically ran to the door, opening it in a hurry and stepping out of his house, shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath before stepping away from his door, heading down his driveway.

He came to the street separating him from Jack's house. He crossed with ease, his pace somewhat slowing as he grew closer to his house. _You just… need to calm down Hiccup… It's only dinner.. It's not __**that**__ big of a deal.. _He was climbing the other's steps now, her heart beating out of his chest. He breathed in deeply again, letting it out slowly. He stood in front of the door for a moment before slowly extending his hand and pressed the doorbell.

After a few moments of nothing happening, the door opened, revealing a fully suited out Jack. He was smiling slightly as he leaned on the door frame, looking Hiccup up and down slowly. Hiccup stared at Jack, not able to tear his eyes away. Jack's jacket was dark grey, lighter grey, thin lines running down it vertically. His undershirt was a light blue and his tie was a dark, deep blue. His hair, instead of a messy type of part, was moved to one side, making him look much more older than he was. The suit fit Jack _perfectly_; it followed the teen's lean body with such precision.. When Jack's smile changed to a cocky grin, Hiccup saw his pearly white teeth flash. _This… was a horrible… horrible idea..._

"Wow, Freckles. You look really nice. And, I know I do too so, you don't have to stare." Jack's tone was slightly more cocky than his regular voice was. Hiccup flicked his eyes to Jack's blue one's, meeting his gaze for a moment before tearing his eyes away, now looking at the porch below him. His cheeks {Of course..} lit up with a red tint. _Dammit Hiccup! Being way to girly! _Jack smirked and stepped back, gesturing for Hiccup to enter. His hand was holding open the door for him, his other held outwards in the gesture.

"Well, come in. You know where the dining room is.." His voice was still in the same tone. Hiccup muttered a thanks, still not looking at Jack, before heading into the house that he had only been in once. He climb up the stairs carefully, running his hand on the rail as he went. He got to the top of the steps in no time, Jack not to far behind him. The scent of food filled his wrapped around him, making him take a long whiff in.

Hiccup made his way over to the dining room door, opening it with his hand. As soon as Hiccup opened the door enough for his face to be seen, Emma was running at him with her arms stretched out. She hugged him tightly, making the green eyed boy make a small _mff_ sound due to her tight squeezing.

"Hiccup! I'm so glad you came!" Her voice was very joyful. "When Jack came home and told me that he had invited you to dinner, I practically screamed I was so happy!" Her smile widened. "Oh! Look at my dress!" She stepped back, grabbing both sides of the skirt part of the dress, pulling it to one side and then to the other, making it swish slightly. The dress was mainly white, it's top and it's bottom had a fancy lace pattern; a black ribbon wrapped around the waist of the girl made a small bow closer to the right side of her body than the left side. Hiccup nodded multiple times while he stepped into the dining room, Jack moving around the two and heading to a door on the far end of the room.

"You look very nice Emma. And you put your hair up! It looks very good like that.." Hiccup couldn't help but smile as Emma beamed up at him, her smile somehow growing wider. She twirled in a circle, her pony tail hitting her ear gently when she stopped.

"Thank you! Jack said that I needed to look nice… But, he probably spent more time on his appearance then I did.." She looked at him and, after a moment, nudged him with her elbow. "I _wonder_ why.." She emphasized 'wonder' when she spoke. Hiccup could feel his face heating up so he looked away from the girl, turning his gaze to the table. Three chairs had silverware placed on the table in front of them. Hiccup slowly moved over to the table, standing behind one of the chairs. He picked up the knife laying in front of it, running his fingers on the piece of silver. Emma sat down in the chair at the end of the table, the one between the two other chairs. She fluffed out the skirt part of her dress and gestured for Hiccup to sit as well.

"Every month, we have a 'fancy dinner' night sorta thing.. Usually we do it when our parents come home- they come home once a month for two through five days before leaving for their next project- but we got a call from them yesterday and they told us that they wouldn't be coming home this month…" Emma trailed off, picking up her fork to mess with it. "Which sucks because it's December…" She trailed off once more, her gaze moving up to Hiccup. "..They won't be here for Christmas or Jack's birthday.."

Hiccup took a quick breath in, this information running through his head. _Jack probably is… hurt in some way about this.. I mean, I know he isn't the kind of person that would actually __**tell**__ someone that he __**was**__ hurt but..._ His eyes traveled to the door Jack had disappeared into; he jumped slightly when the door was pushed open, revealing Jack who held two plates. He walked over steadily, setting one of the plates down in front of Emma and the other one in front of the still standing Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at his plate, realizing that he had been right. The plate held a mound of spaghetti with-what Hiccup guessed- Alfredo sauce covering the whole thing. He smiled lightly when Emma made small _mmm_ sound. Jack went back through the door only to reappear almost instantly with his own plate. He made his way over to his seat that was across from Hiccup's, setting his plate on the table before sitting down in his chair. Hiccup finally sat as well, still looking at his plate.

"What? Have you never had pasta like this?" Jack's cool voice didn't scare him this time. Hiccup shook his head slowly, looking up at him cautiously.

"No, I have, I just don't see _you_ making this…" He trailed off, his eyes going back down to his food. He picked up his fork, stabbing the pasta lightly before beginning to twirl his fork with his hand.

"Oh, yes! Jack is a rather good cook. He makes me dinner every night!" Emma exclaimed, her mouth full with the noodles. Hiccup glanced at her with a slight smile before turning back to his food. He sniffed at it before placing the small amount into his mouth. His eyes went wide because of the amazing taste that filled his mouth as he chewed. He looked at Jack, noticing the blue eyed boy watching him.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked softly, his eyes not moving away from Hiccup's face. Hiccup nodded slowly, hastily trying to get another bite on his fork.

"It's amazing! I didn't know you could cook like _this_!" He exclaimed, his gaze now focused on his food.

Jack snorted a bit, his smile still showing. "Yeah? You never asked." He said, small humor in his voice. Hiccup didn't respond; instead he stuffed his face some more. The three ate with little conversation between them. The small conversing that did occur, however, was between Jack and Emma; Hiccup didn't say a word. By the end of the meal, they all were filled to the brim. Jack was the first one to stand. He gestured his hand at Emma.

"You know the rules.. I make, you clean. Come on. The sooner you get started the sooner you will be done." Jack said, quite amused when he got a groan in response to this.

"Aw, But Jaackk-"

"No buts. Go, go." Emma grumbled some more but got up and started collecting the plates and silverware. Once that was done, she headed over to the door Jack had came out with the food- Hiccup guessed that that door led to the kitchen. Hiccup pushed his seat out and stood after she left.

"I can help her. I mean, I was an extra plate so.." Hiccup trailed off, glancing at Jack who was moving closer to him.

"No, it's her job. You were no trouble.. And plus, don't you want to know why I was mad at you..?" He smiled coolly, now standing in front of Hiccup, rather close to him. Hiccup looked at him for a moment, his face growing red due to his closeness. He looked to the floor, taking a step back only to make contact with his chair. _Do I.. want to know? I do.. but.. I can't really.. think straight right now… _Hiccup blush deepened.

"Uh… Yes please…" He mumbled. _Hiccup! Holy gods pull it together! _Jack took a small shift forward, becoming even closer to Hiccup. He leaned down, his lips brushing the shorter boy's ear, causing Hiccup to shutter slightly. Jack's hand snaked it's way to the other's, gripping it gently.

"I wasn't.. really mad.. just… jealous." Jack's breath hit Hiccup's neck in wisps. Hiccup instantly reacted to this. He pulled his hand away from the other's pushing on his chest slightly as he forced himself backwards, landing on his rear in the chair. He kept his gaze to the ground, his face drowned in red.

"..What were you jealous about.? And.. and why would you even be jealous..?" Hiccup's thoughts were spinning, his stomach folding in knots; his heart beat was quickened dangerously. He placed one hand in his lap and the other one on the table, clenching both of them into fists.

"Astrid." Jack's voice was soft as he stood in front of the now sitting boy. He was watching Hiccup, not helping but to smile as he caught a glimpse of the shorter boy's red face.

"Why would you be jealous of Astrid..? She wasn't.. doing anything.." Hiccups voice was wavering as he spoke. _I'm all.. flustered and nervous and just… It's __**his**__ fault.. _

"Oh, many reasons." Jack sniffed, glancing at the door to the kitchen. "She can call 'Reese Cup' without being told 'Don't call me that' but I can't call you 'Freckles. She can get close to you without you.. 'freaking out' and wanting to move away and.." Hiccup blinked multiple times as he listened to Jack's words. _But those things… they… he shouldn't be… if he… _".. she can also show her emotions for you without you flinching away or being 'weirded out'.."

"But I have never flinched away from you so how could you jealous of that!" The words escaped Hiccup's lips without the green eyed boy's permission. Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized what he had blurted out; he turned his head to look at the wall. _What the hell are you saying Hiccup! _"When you.. do those things.. I never flinch away!" _Shut. Up. _

Jack was looking at him with somewhat wide, surprised eyes. ".. This morning you didn't hold my hand when I tried to and just a moment ago, you pushed me away.." He muttered somewhat conclusively.

"I was going to but.. but then when I realized the school was so close I.. freaked out.. And just a moment ago, I only did that cause I just.. don't know what to do and I'm so confused and why do I continue to say stuff like this!" Hiccup shook his head , his voice staying quiet throughout his entire speech. "I.. didn't mean to push you away.. I just.." His shook his head again, still not looking at Jack. The white haired boy's hand moved to cover Hiccup's clenched hand on the table.

"Prove it.." Jack muttered, his voice now low.

"..Prove .. what?" Hiccup mumbled back, his face still very warm.

"Prove that you didn't mean to pull away just now…" He continued, leaning down so that he was closer to Hiccup's face.

"..How am I suppos-"

"Don't pull away now…" With the hand that wasn't covering Hiccup's hand, Jack reached up and grasped Hiccup's chin gently, turning his head so that Hiccup's face was facing his. He then leaned down the rest of the way, closing the gap between him and the green eyed boy, his lips pressed against the others tenderly.

Hiccup's eyes were wide, his thoughts coming to a halt. The kiss sent a fire through his body, making him feel numb. The world seemed to stop spinning as Jack continued to kiss him; Hiccup closed his eyes slowly, being pulled into the kiss even more. _His lips… are cold yet soft…_ He felt Jack's hand that was cover his own grip it. The kiss felt.. right.. Yes, Hiccup knew that he was kissing a _guy_ but, right now, he didn't care. All he felt was his crazily fast heartbeat and the others cold lips pressed against his own.

When Jack finally pulled away, Hiccup forced himself back down to the earth. He blinked open his eyes, being greeted by the other's blue ones. Jack, after a moment of gazing, gave a small smile smile.

"..You proved it.." He said softly, making a small huff sound with his breath. Hiccup's face lit up once again {not that it had.. 'died down'..}. He looked to the floor once again, not saying a word. _He… just.. __**kissed**__ me. Does.. that mean he ..likes me..? I mean.. he might.. be messing with me or.. or something like that.. But… if he does then.. then will be .. considered a...a.. coup-_

The door to the kitchen swung open, making Jack take a step away quickly. Emma entered the room with an annoyed look on her face; she stopped about two feet into the room and set her hands on her hips. Hiccup looked at her, his face still red.

"Jackson, there was extra dishes in there from you actually _making_ the meal so you have to wash up next time." She said with a sassy voice, her eyebrows raising slightly. Jack chuckled and nodded, agreeing with Emma's request. Hiccup glanced from Emma to Jack before standing slowly and shakily, his legs feeling like they wouldn't hold him up.

"Uh.. Thank you for dinner, it was really good.. I might as well get out of you guy's hair.. And plus, I have things I have to do at the house before tomorrow so.. Uhm.. again, thank you for having me over." He stammered, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww, and I didn't even get to see you really!" Emma complained. She came over to Hiccup anyway, wrapping her arms around him a little more gentler than she did before. "Well, I don't know when I'll see you again but don't let it be long." She said after she pulled away. Hiccup smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay Emma.." He muttered, the smile still on his face. Jack stepped forward, his eyes on Hiccup, grinning in a cocky way.

"I'll walk you home, Freckles." He said in his normal voice, already heading towards the door. Hiccup shook his head, jogging slightly so that he pasted Jack on his way to the door and stood in front of him.

"N..no.. I mean.." He looked to the ground for a moment before looking back up at Jack. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin slightly upward. "I can cross the street by myself; I'm not a small child. Ii don't need someone to walk me across the street…" His voice had some irritation embedded in it but not that much. He nodded once and turned towards the door, pushing it open and walking towards the stairs.

"Hiccup." Jack's voice came from behind him.

"What?" Hiccup felt arms wrap around his waist, making him stop in his steps. He was pulled till his back pressed against Jack's chest and torso. Jack leaned over Hiccup's shoulder, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow.." He said quietly into Hiccup's ear, the smile on his lips being detected in his voice. Hiccup grew pink but didn't move until Jack released him. He made his way down the stairs, glancing back at Jack once he was in front of the door.

"Yeah.. I'll.. see you tomorrow.." He mumbled, noticing the boy who was standing at the top of the stairs in a suit smirk slightly. "..Jack-ass.." Hiccup finished before heading out of the door. He crossed Jack's driveway and the street swiftly, standing in front of his door in no time. He stared at his front door, the events that had taken place rushing through his head. _I.. kissed a guy.. and that guy was Jack! _He stepped closer to the door, leaning against it, letting his forehead rest on it gently. He face was a deep red as he studied the end of his door. _I .. liked the feeling of our lips together- Ah! Talk about girly!... But.. I am not to sure where.. we are right now.. Are we.. dating or… is he just playing with me or…_

Hiccup shook his head roughly, finally turning the knob and heading into his home. His thoughts were filled with the white haired boy as he made he was back to his room, unbuttoning his vest as he went. _It's not like I can __**ask**__ him if we are...together.. that would be to.. to.._ He let his vest fall to the floor as he shut his bedroom door behind him. He kicked off his shoes, walking aimlessly over to his bed and plopping down on it.

"I'll.. worry about this in the morning.. I'm.. so tired.." He wrapped his arms around his pillow, pulling it close to him and resting his head on it. _I do- I hate to admit- ...like ...Jack… I just.. don't know what is running through.. __**his**__ mind… I'll ask.. him… tomorrow… I guess…_

His thoughts trailed off as the auburn haired boy fell into a soundless sleep.

…..

**Sooo, tell meh what you think! cx **

**If you hated it.. tell me.. please cause, I NEED TO KNOW IF I JUST TOOK A HORRIBLE TURN DOWN THE WRONG LANE {.. I'm a little weird.. sowie..}**

**Again, sorry about the rather late update.. I just.. with school and everything else.. yeah.. **

**Thank youz for reading! **

**~TheFuzzyKitten c: **


End file.
